Melian, demi-sang
by Anorienne
Summary: Melian, une jeune fille qui se croit ordinaire, mais voilà que ses repères volent en éclats sous la force de la réalité. Une voie sombre qui fait partie de son passé et de son futur. Qui est-elle pour justifier tant de bouleversements? Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle l'ignore, car autrement, d'autres pourraient la retrouver. *Review? Ça fait vraiment plaisir, croyez-moi*
1. Prologue

-Melian, où es-tu encore?  
L'interpellée soupira. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.  
-J'arrive, répondit-elle malgré son ennui.  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Petite fainéante, tu crois que tu peux passer ton temps à t'amuser alors que ton père et moi travaillons toute la journée? Tu vas devoir y mettre du tiens toi aussi, que tu le désires ou non!

La tirade de Katie Hunter s'était terminée sur un cri. La femme semblait réellement en colère, son visage normalement pâle avait pris des couleurs. Bien que Melian ne soit guère impressionnée par l'ire de sa mère, elle répondit, en veillant toute fois à ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

-Je n'étais pas partie loin, je suis à peine sortie du camp!  
-Et alors? Tu sais parfaitement que des ours, des loups et des murlocs rôdent tout près. As-tu pensé à ce que ton père et moi ferions si jamais nous venions à te perdre?  
«Je rêve, s'étonna Melian, elle se faisait réellement du souci pour moi?»  
Le reste des mots de sa mère ne l'étonna qu'à moitié.  
-Imagine un peu comment nous aurions dû travailler encore plus fort, Randal et moi. Il est vrai que tu ne nous aides pas énormément, mais tu fais ta part, ajouta Katie en s'adoucissant. Cependant, demain tu travailleras toute la journée, n'espère pas que tu auras du temps libre, rajouta-t-elle, le visage soudain plus fermé.

Sans plus rien dire, Katie Hunter retourna vers Bourrasque, leur magnifique étalon palomino.  
«Elle tient plus à lui qu'à moi, constata Melian, sans surprise. Si ça lui permet d'être bien traité, ça me va», songea la jeune fille. Elle vit son père, Randal Hunter, froncer les sourcils avec désapprobation, mais il ne passa aucun commentaire. Il haussa finalement les épaules et s'approcha de sa femme, qui faisait travailler Bourrasque dans le corral. C'était un bel étalon, qui rendrait de fiers services à son maître si Katie arrivait à dompter sa fougue. Le jeune mâle de deux ans passait en effet plus de temps à se rebeller contre les liens qui l'emprisonnaient qu'à toute autre chose.

Constatant que ses parents ne la surveillaient plus, Melian se dirigea vers l'écurie. Elle l'entendit hennir avant d'être arrivée devant sa stalle. Parvenue près de lui, elle remarqua qu'il avait passé son encolure par-dessus la demi-porte qui fermait son espace. Elle sourit, puis murmura doucement à l'animal.

-Eh bien, ça en fait au moins un qui est content de me voir.

Une pointe de tristesse avait été audible dans sa voix, bien malgré elle. Elle s'interdit aussitôt de s'apitoyer sur son sort qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si terrible. Elle caressa distraitement l'encolure d'Onyx, la fierté de ses parents, un bel étalon dans la force de l'âge et aussi noir que la pierre dont il portait le nom. Ses parents…Les pensées de Melian s'égarèrent vers eux. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître comme leur fille. Katie et Randal Hunter avaient tous les deux des cheveux brun foncé tirant sur le roux. Leurs yeux, bruns pour lui et bleus pour elle, avaient en communs de ne rien laisser deviner de ce qu'ils pensaient. Tous deux étaient assez grands et avaient une forte musculature, acquise pendant de nombreuses années passées à élever et dresser des chevaux. Melian ne leur ressemblait pas du tout, bien qu'elle soit grande pour ses douze ans. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, droits comme de la paille mais doux comme de la soie. Elle n'avait pas de stature incroyable. Son corps laissait plutôt entrevoir sa souplesse. Ce qui marquait toutefois le plus dans son physique était son visage. Ses traits étaient incroyablement fins, comme si un artiste anonyme avait tenté de représenter un ange. Sa bouche était bien dessinée, son nez était droit, mais ce qui attirait indéniablement l'attention, c'était ses yeux. Ils avaient une taille légèrement supérieure à la moyenne et étaient d'un gris si pâle que ses iris donnaient parfois l'impression de se fondre dans le blanc de l'œil, et incroyablement lumineux, surtout dans l'obscurité, chose qu'on ne voyait généralement pas chez les humains. Peu de personnes soutenaient son regard. On pouvait y trouver un éclat qui laissait présager un savoir millénaire, ce qui était impensable pour une petite fille de son âge… ce qui contribuait au malaise des gens.

Les doux naseaux d'Onyx dans son cou la ramenèrent à la réalité. Le grand cheval la regardait avec un air si intelligent que cela la déstabilisa.  
-Tu sais que tu n'es pas un cheval ordinaire, toi?  
Onyx s'ébroua, comme pour confirmer ses dires. Melian éclata de rire.  
-Melian, que fais-tu encore?  
La voix sèche de Randal avait claqué, tandis qu'il s'approchait à grands pas de la jeune fille.  
- Éloigne-toi de ce cheval tout de suite.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il l'empoigna par le bras et la fit reculer. Il se plaça entre elle et Onyx. Il tournait le dos au grand étalon, et ne le vis donc pas coucher les oreilles et dévoiler ses dents. Lorsqu'Onyx fit semblant de le mordre, Melian ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qu'elle étouffa aussitôt en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Surpris, Randal se retourna vivement, mais l'étalon mangeait tranquillement son foin. L'homme ramena son attention sur sa fille, une mine suspicieuse sur le visage.  
-Allez, file! Et que je ne te vois pas lui donner de l'avoine. Si tu le gâtes trop il va devenir impossible!  
Melian défia son père du regard un instant, mais fini par reculer en tentant, difficilement, d'afficher une moue repentante. Elle s'excusa, adressa un dernier regard complice à Onyx et quitta l'écurie.


	2. Une journée comme les autres

Melian ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait bien dormi cette nuit. Un rayon de soleil passait au travers de sa fenêtre et caressait son visage. Elle aurait bien voulu paresser un peu au lit, mais comme l'avait avertie sa mère, elle n'aurait pas une minute pour elle-même ce jour là. En maugréant, Melian se redressa et se vêtit de ses habits habituels, soit une tunique courte et un pantalon de lin, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes de cuir à semelles souples. Comme si sa mère avait pressentit son réveil, elle fit irruption à ce moment même.

-Bien, je vois que tu es prête au moins, c'est déjà ça. Ne prends pas ton temps pour manger, tu as l'écurie à nettoyer. Tout doit être parfait, nous allons peut-être conclure une vente importante. Enfin, ça ne te concerne pas, dit sa mère en secouant la tête. Veille simplement à ce que tout soit propre et en ordre, enchaina-t-elle.

Les paroles de sa mère avaient créé un sentiment d'angoisse en elle. Melian craignait qu'Onyx, étalon très convoité, soit l'objet de cette vente. Elle voulut questionner sa mère mais celle-ci était déjà repartie. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle devait se rendre rapidement à l'écurie. Elle saurait bien assez tôt. Elle sorti de sa chambre et entra dans la pièce principale de la petite maison. Elle remarqua le bol de fruits sur la table et se choisit une belle pomme. Comme elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle se ravisa et en prit deux. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle ferma les yeux, leva le visage vers le soleil et laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux avant de les nouer sur sa nuque avec une lanière de cuir. Elle mangea sa pomme en se dirigeant vers l'écurie. Elle vit son père et sa mère discuter près des enclos et ne les importuna pas. En entrant dans le bâtiment, elle fut accueillie par Onyx. Il avait repéré la pomme et ses naseaux frémissaient. En souriant, Melian s'approcha du bel étalon. Elle tendit la main et Onyx s'empara du fruit.

-Randal m'a demandé de ne pas te gâter, mais il a mentionné l'avoine, pas les pommes. Alors théoriquement, je n'enfreins pas de règle, dit-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle laissa Onyx finir tranquillement sa pomme pendant qu'elle allait chercher une pelle et une grande brouette. L'écurie n'était pas très grande car la plupart des pensionnaires séjournaient dans des enclos, derrière le bâtiment. Une allée centrale séparait deux rangées de cinq stalles. Elle commença par celle de Brume, une belle jument gris pommelé. C'était un bon animal, calme et difficilement impressionnable. La jument tourna la tête vers la jeune fille lorsqu'elle entra dans sa stalle. Melian lui caressa l'encolure un moment, puis se mit au travail. Rompue à ces gestes, elle eu tôt fait de terminer cette partie du travail. Seul Onyx lui posa des problèmes. Pendant qu'elle essayait de nettoyer son espace, le grand étalon ne cessait de lui renifler les cheveux, de flairer ses poches en quête d'une improbable friandise ou de quémander des caresses. Elle réussit néanmoins à terminer sa stalle. Elle alla vider la brouette au tas de fumier, rangea la fourche et se muni d'un balais. Elle nettoya l'allée, puis rangea la pièce où étaient entreposés les selles, les filets ainsi que les différentes brosses. Elle ressortait de la sellerie lorsqu'elle vit ses parents s'avancer, le sourire aux lèvres en compagnie d'un homme que Melian ne connaissait pas. Elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'un noble, vu ses vêtements richement brodés.

-Je dois régulièrement me déplacer. J'aurais besoin d'un bon cheval, calme mais rapide et endurant. Et évidement, un qui soit digne de moi, ajouta l'homme avec un sourire.

-Naturellement, répondit mielleusement Katie. Nous avons plusieurs jeunes chevaux qui pourraient vous satisfaire.

Finalement après d'interminables discussions, le noble jeta son choix sur Clair de Lune, une solide jument gris clair. Melian retint un soupir de soulagement. Onyx ne la quitterait pas. Lorsque l'homme et sa nouvelle monture eurent disparu, Randal tapota avec satisfaction la bourse bien remplie qui pendait à sa ceinture. Ils avaient demandé un bon prix pour la jument. Il tourna son regard vers Melian.

-Prends Onyx et va à Compté-de-l'or, il a besoin de nouveaux fers.  
Sur ce, il sortit de l'écurie. Katie, qui avait vu le sourire éclater sur le visage de sa fille, la mit en garde.

-Ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir, mais bien parce que ni ton père ni moi n'avons le temps. N'en profite pas pour t'amuser. Sur les bords de la route rôdent des loups et des ours. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Onyx tu seras responsable. Ne traîne pas et tu ne devrais pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. Erma a déjà le paiement. Ne perds pas de temps.

Comme son mari quelques instants plus tôt, elle quitta le bâtiment sans regarder en arrière. Ce n'est que lorsque Melian fut sûre que sa mère ne l'entendrait pas qu'elle lâcha un cri de joie.

-Viens mon grand, on part en balade! dit-elle en se retournant vers l'animal.

Melian ouvrit la porte de la stalle du grand étalon. Elle prit une poignée de son abondante crinière et mena l'animal à l'extérieur, sans prendre la peine de prendre une selle ou un filet. Elle sauta sur son dos avec agilité et le fit sortir au pas du Camp de bûcherons du val d'Est. Elle emprunta la piste vers l'ouest quelques instants avant d'atteindre le pont qui enjambait le ruisseau. Les gardes qui protégeaient la structure des murlocs la regardèrent passer sans un mot. Seul le garde Thomas lui adressa un bref signe de tête. Il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure de la voir s'aventurer seule sur les routes, il y était habitué et ne lui posa pas de questions. Elle poursuivit sa route un moment puis se retourna. Désormais certaine que les gardes ne pouvaient plus la voir, elle adressa quelques mots à Onyx.

-T'es prêt mon grand? Allez, on y va!

Répondant à la voix de la jeune fille, l'étalon partit au grand galop d'une formidable détente, ses puissants sabots martelant la route de pierre avec force. Melian presque couchée sur lui jubilait. Le vent fouettait son visage. La lanière de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux céda. Elle leva les bras au ciel en riant tandis qu'Onyx continuait sa course. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Compté-de-l'or, bien trop tôt à son goût, elle fit ralentir l'animal afin de ne heurter personne. Elle lui tapota l'épaule.

-C'était super, lui dit-elle. Pas vrai?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Onyx souffla bruyamment par les naseaux en s'ébrouant.


	3. Étonnante rencontre

Melian se dirigea près de l'auberge. Deux chevaux étaient entravés près de l'auge. Erma, maître des écuries, se tenait près d'eux. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille et le fier étalon. Melian dirigea Onyx vers l'abreuvoir et mit pied à terre tandis qu'il se désaltérait.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Melian. Ça fait un moment que tu es venue.

La jeune fille sourit. Erma avait toujours été très gentille avec elle. La femme la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite et Melian n'en gardait que de bons souvenirs. Normalement, elle aimait bien observer Erma tandis qu'elle s'affairait, mais cette fois-ci, elle ressentit le besoin d'aller en face, à la forge. Le bruit d'un marteau frappant une enclume à intervalle régulier avait attiré son attention. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du bâtiment. C'était un vrai four. Elle n'était pas encore entrée qu'elle avait déjà chaud. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à la luminosité plus faible que celle à l'extérieur. Elle distingua Corina Steele au fond de la forge. Les cheveux sombres de la femme étaient attachés dans son dos, et seules quelques mèches tombèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle se pencha sur son ouvrage. Melian se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer le travail de Corina. Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était une dague, longue d'environ trente centimètres, à la lame aussi étincelante que les délicats motifs gravés dans le cuir de la garde noire. La lame était rendu rougeoyante par les reflets des flammes et Melian ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard. Elle n'osait pas approcher, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à partir lorsque, sentant une présence dans son dos, elle fit volte-face.

-Je dois avouer que je suis surprise, je croyais pourtant ne pas avoir fait de bruit, dit la femme en haussant les sourcils.

-Qui êtes-vous? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vue à Compté-de-l'Or auparavant.

-Tu te rendras compte que peu de gens peuvent m'apercevoir si j'en ai décidé autrement, dit la femme en retenant un sourire amusé. Cette dague te plaît? Il est vrai que c'est une lame magnifique, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur approbatrice dans le regard.

-Je me rends surtout compte que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, rétorqua Melian.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère, la demoiselle, dit-elle une touche de satisfaction dans la voix. Appelle-moi Keryn, ça suffira. Sais-tu te servir d'une dague?, demanda-t-elle en caressant le manche du poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Melian réalisa à quel genre d'individu elle avait à faire. La femme était vêtue de cuir sombre, deux poignards pendaient de chaque coté de ses hanches. Melian cru remarquer la garde d'une lame dépasser de la botte gauche de Keryn. Et puis, il y avait cette façon de se tenir. Apparemment détendue, la femme donnait l'impression de pouvoir réagir en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne possédait pas de muscles énormes. Elle dégageait plutôt une impression de finesse, de rapidité, de précision. Une précision mortelle…. «Une voleuse», se dit Melian en manquant reculer d'un pas. Elle avait à peine tressaillit, pourtant elle vit au regard scrutateur de Keryn que ce «presque» mouvement ne lui avait pas échappé. La femme pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. C'est alors que Melian réalisa que Keryn attendait une réponse de sa part.

-Euh, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en tenir une, alors je suppose que non.

Les yeux de Keryn étincelèrent.

-Je te parie que tu sais. Viens, allons derrière la forge.

Sur ce, la voleuse tourna les talons et contourna le bâtiment d'un pas souple. Melian, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle savait que cette femme était une voleuse. Elle ne la connaissait pas, et tout en elle lui hurlait de ne pas la suivre. Et pourtant… Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle s'élança pour la retrouver. Keryn l'attendait près de la mare, adossée à un arbre. Melian se rassura. Les maîtres des paladins, des guerriers et des chasseurs se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres. Ils pourraient toujours intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Elle avait toutefois conscience de son mensonge. L'apparente décontraction de Keryn dissimulait à peine sa rapidité. Personne n'aurait le temps d'intervenir si elle se retrouvait en danger. Personne.

-Tiens, lui dit-elle en tendant à la jeune fille une de ses dagues. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais t'étonner.

Melian se mordilla la lèvre un instant, mais finit par hausser les épaules en s'emparant de l'arme. Elle sera sa main autour de la garde en ressentant un étrange réconfort. Elle ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration. Pourquoi cette sensation lui était-elle aussi familière? Elle tenta de trouver la source de ce faible écho en elle. Tenta de… Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le coup venir, dirigé droit vers sa poitrine. Sans réfléchir, elle para l'attaque puis visa de son pied le visage de son adversaire. Celle-ci esquiva le coup aisément, comme si elle l'avait vu venir. Keryn fit décrire à sa lame une courbe meurtrière devant elle. Melian n'évita le coup qu'en plongeant à terre. Elle roula plus loin, se remit en garde… et vit avec stupéfaction que la femme avait rangé sa lame et la regardait avec satisfaction.

-Je t'avais prévenue que tu pourrais te surprendre, dit-elle simplement. Tu avais les yeux fermés. Je maîtrise parfaitement mon art, et même si j'ai ralenti la vitesse de mes coups, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins rapides. Pourtant tu as réagi dans l'instant, en ayant même le culot de riposter en connaissant les chances que tu avais de me vaincre, continua Keryn en éclatant de rire. Enfin, regarde-toi! La lame tendue devant toi, tes appuis son efficaces, ta garde est très surprenante pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais tenu d'arme…

Melian constata avec étonnement qu'elle était toujours en position de combat, genoux fléchis et buste légèrement incliné. Elle se redressa.

-Vous le saviez. À la seconde où vous m'avez vue, vous saviez ce qui allait se passer.

-Bien sûr. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, murmura Keryn. Enfin, bien que tes réflexes soient aiguisés, tes coups ne sont pas parfaits, ils manquent de précision et de puissance, ajouta-t-elle.

-Désolée de vous décevoir, railla Melian. Je ne suis pas une combattante, mes parents élèvent des chevaux et moi, je nettoie l'écurie. Navrée si vos attentes ne sont pas comblées, termina-t-elle en contenant sa colère.

Keryn s'esclaffa une fois de plus.

-Seigneur, quel caractère! dit-elle sans parvenir à masquer son plaisir. Je n'avais pas terminé. Lorsque tu m'as interrompue, j'allais t'annoncer que je pouvais t'aider à t'améliorer. Je peux te montrer à manier les armes, mais aussi comment faire pour que tes ennemis ne te remarquent qu'une fois à terre, comment faire corps avec les ténèbres, indétectable aux yeux des autres, ombre parmi les ombres.

-Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Melian. Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'en ai envie? Quels ennemis?

-Et bien, en voilà des questions. Je m'y attendais. Donc un, parce que je vois le potentiel en toi, les capacités presque illimitées que tu possèdes sans le savoir. Non, laisse-moi finir, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la jeune fille avait ouvert la bouche. Deux, je sais que tu en auras envie. Lorsqu'on est destiné à une chose, même si celle-ci nous semble inappropriée, on ne peut s'empêcher d'y prendre goût. Finalement, je vais répondre à ta dernière question par une autre question: crois-tu réellement que tu passeras ta vie avec tes parents, à élever des chevaux dans le calme et la douceur? Sache que le temps de l'innocence est toujours éphémère. Ta vie ne sera pas facile, tu devras être en mesure de te défendre.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Comment pouvez-vous prétendre savoir ce que seras ma vie alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas?

Keryn se contenta de sourire en coin.

-Reviens ici demain si tu veux que je t'apprenne ce que je sais. Si tu ne te présente pas, j'en déduirai que tu n'es pas intéressée et je partirai.

-Dans ce cas vous devriez faire vos bagages sans tarder, marmonna Melian.  
Keryn, qui l'avait entendue, secoua la tête en souriant.

-Nous verrons bien. Garde la dague, considère la comme un cadeau. Tu en auras besoin demain.

Melian serra les dents. Cette femme était donc certaine de la revoir? Elle allait être étonnée. Elle retourna à l'auberge d'un pas rageur, attendit quelques instants qu'Erma finalise le travail puis sauta sur le dos d'Onyx. Elle partit sans se retourner, pressée, une fois n'est pas coutume, de rentrer chez elle. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette étrange rencontre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut atteint le camp que Melian se rendit compte que le soleil se couchait. Elle se maudit aussitôt de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Elle alla conduire Onyx à l'écurie, s'assura qu'il ne manquait de rien puis se hâta vers sa demeure, bâtie à la limite du camp. Elle entra et alla s'asseoir à la table de la salle commune. Ses parents étaient déjà entrain de manger.

-Tu rentres tard, lança Katie en continuant son repas. Je croyais Erma plus rapide. Ou alors c'est toi qui es responsable…

-C'est ma faute, je me suis attardée. Je peux monter dans ma chambre? Je n'ai pas faim.

Katie hocha sèchement la tête et Melian n'attendit pas que sa mère la questionne. Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce. Une fois dans sa petite chambre, elle retira la dague qu'elle avait dissimulée dans sa botte. Melian examina pensivement la lame. Après un moment, elle décida de la cacher sous son matelas de paille. Elle retira ses bottes, s'allongea sur son lit et croisa ses bras sous sa tête. Elle avait les paupières lourdes, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de questions se bousculaient en elle. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images de son combat contre Keryn surgissaient. Pourquoi la voleuse avait été persuadée que la jeune fille saurait manier le poignard? Melian avait été surprise par ses réflexes tandis que Keryn avait marmonné que le contraire aurait été étonnant. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Bien qu'elle soit épuisée, Melian ne dormit pas beaucoup et se leva avant l'aube.

*****  
Lorsque Randal s'éveilla une heure plus tard, c'est à l'écurie qu'il trouva sa fille. Melian était entrain d'entretenir les selles et les filets.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il simplement.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me rendre utile, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Bien. Continue alors.  
Il partit en direction de l'enclos extérieur.

Tout l'avant-midi, Melian travailla avec ardeur. Elle réussit à terminer ses corvées vers midi. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit ce qui la rendait nerveuse: elle avait peur que Keryn soit déjà partie.

-Allons, tu la connais à peine, Melian. Ne te fais pas un sang d'encre avec ça, se dit-elle à voix haute.

Celan n'apaisa toutefois pas ses craintes. Puisqu'elle avait fini ses tâches, elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à ses parents la permission de retourner à Compté-de-l'or. À son grand étonnement, ses parents acceptèrent, en échangeant toutefois un regard qui semblait en dire long. Melian haussa les épaules, après tout, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait: la permission de partir. Elle alla chercher Onyx à l'écurie et fila comme le vent vers l'ouest.

Arrivée à Compté-de-l'or, Melian mit pied à terre, laissa Onyx près de l'auge et allait se mettre à la recherche de Keryn lorsque celle-ci sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea elle.

-Eh bien, demoiselle, je suis heureuse de te revoir. N'attache pas ton cheval, nous ne restons pas à Compté-de-l'or. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas loin, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Melian s'apprêtait à parler. Nous allons à Hurlevent.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Melian.

-Bien sûr, c'est un endroit parfait, répondit Keryn en sellant sa propre monture, un bel étalon à la robe grise et aux crins noirs.

Elles se hissèrent sur leurs montures et partirent vers l'ouest, croisant quelques fois des gardes, galopant jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les grandes portes d'Hurlevent. Lorsqu'elles les eurent franchies, Melian ouvrit de grands yeux. Keryn, qui l'observait à la dérobée, nota sa réaction.

-Tu n'es jamais venue? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Une ou deux fois, mais c'était y il a longtemps, je ne me rappelle pas très bien.

Keryn se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les deux cavalières se dirigèrent vers la vieille ville, pour y laisser leurs chevaux.

-Je t'ai proposé de t'enseigner mon art. Tu as accepté et maintenant saches que ce ne sera pas facile. Pour devenir maitre de son corps et de son esprit il faut travailler dur. Et lorsque tu auras mal, que tes muscles seront en feu, que ta gorge sera brûlante et que tu voudras arrêter, tu devras travailler encore plus fort. Ne pas renoncer à la première difficulté, ni même aux suivantes, à dire vrai. Tu as compris?

-Oui, j'en ai été consciente à l'instant où je vous ai vu ce matin. Mais sachez que ça ne m'effraie pas, je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faudra.

-Belle détermination. Puisque tu affirmes être prête, nous pouvons commencer à l'instant.

Tout en marchant, elles s'étaient dirigées vers la place de la cathédrale.

-Voici donc ta première tâche. Il faut que je t'évalue. Grimpe.

Melian leva les yeux vers le sommet de la cathédrale. Son sommet se trouvait à bonne distance du sol. Elle avala de travers, puis se rasséréna. Lors de ses escapades en forêt, elle avait appris à grimper et à se mouvoir dans les arbres avec agilité.

«Si elle croit me coincer, elle va être surprise» pensa Melian.

Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrer de la cathédrale puis pris son élan et sauta. La façade présentait de nombreux interstices entre les pierres qui la composaient. Melian n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le premier toit. Elle regarda derrière son épaule et constata que Keryn était déjà montée, elle aussi. Melian n'avait même pas entendu le bruit de son ascension. Une lueur admiratrice alluma son regard. En réponse, Keryn fit un geste de la tête en direction de la flèche de la cathédrale. Melian prit une grande inspiration, puis s'élança, décidée à ne pas montrer la moindre trace d'hésitation. Elle ne connaissait Keryn que depuis peu, mais elle ressentait le besoin de la rendre fière. De lui montrer de quoi elle était capable… Soudainement, son pied dérapa. Elle avait relâché son attention et voilà que cette erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie. Elle tenta de se rattraper, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent aucune prise. Elle se sentit basculer dans le vide, puis s'immobiliser brusquement.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de monter, et non de descendre, dit Keryn en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Melian constata à cet instant que Keryn l'avait empêchée de tomber en la rattrapant puis en la plaquant contre la paroi.

-Comment avez-vous fait? S'étonna Melian. J'étais en train de tomber, comment avez-vous pu être si rapide, sans perdre vos appuis? Comment…

-Plus tard, la coupa Keryn. Tu as une tâche à terminer, et je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour discuter.

Sur ce, la jeune femme repris sa montée. Melian s'empressa de la suivre. Elle voyait bien que malgré ses mouvements rapides et ses efforts, Keryn ralentissait de beaucoup son rythme pour rester à sa propre hauteur. Une pointe d'envie surgit en elle. Keryn sourit en coin, comme si elle avait perçu ce désir. Pourtant fière de son endurance, Melian n'en fut pas moins soulagée lorsqu'elles eurent atteint le sommet. C'est à ce moment que la jeune fille réalisa la vue incroyable qu'elle avait sur Hurlevent.

-Je te pose la question clairement, histoire de rendre les choses officielles, commença Keryn. Melian, acceptes-tu de recevoir mon enseignement? T'engages-tu à donner le meilleur de toi-même, et plus encore, afin que je puisse guider tes pas sur la voie des voleurs? Continua Keryn en rivant son regard dans celui opalescent de la jeune fille.

Sans hésiter, Melian lui donna sa réponse. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir, elle savait.

-J'accepte.


	4. La fin d'un temps

Le Camp des bûcherons du val d'Est était en vue. Le soleil se couchait, et Melian songeait à l'excuse qu'elle pourrait donner à ses parents. Elle vit son père sur le seuil de leur demeure. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main et continua vers l'écurie. Elle brossa Onyx puis après une dernière caresse, ferma la porte de la stalle en soupirant. Elle réfléchissait encore à son prétexte lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa maison. Elle allait entrer lorsqu'elle entendit ses parents discuter à voix basse. Melian ralentit le pas et tendit l'oreille.

-…es-tu aveugle? Tu vois bien qu'elle agit différemment. Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu retourner à Compté-de-l'Or? Crois-tu qu'ils pourraient venir la chercher

-Je n'en sais rien Randal. Cependant je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait raison de s'inquiéter. Laissons-la pour ce soir, nous verrons si cette situation se poursuit.

-Si tu veux. Mais si ça continue, je ne me gênerai pas pour lui demander directement ce qui se passe. Je ne te mettrai pas en danger en la laissant attirer ces montres ici. Remettons cette conversation à plus tard. Elle ne va pas tarder.

Melian entendit ses parents s'installer dans la salle à manger, mais elle n'entra pas immédiatement. Elle se demandait de quoi ses parents pouvaient avoir si peur. Un frisson la parcourut. L'air du soir était plus frais. Elle se décida à entrer. Ses parents ne levèrent pas la tête. Melian monta en courant dans sa chambre. Les voir ainsi, agir le plus naturellement possible après leur conversation…Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et encore moins pourquoi cela la bouleversait autant.

«C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Randal croit seulement que je mets Katie en danger, que je risque de mettre leurs vies en danger»

En soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit où elle se recroquevilla. Lorsqu'elle bougea, ses muscles lui rappelèrent la journée éprouvante qu'elle avait eue. Keryn ne l'avait pas ménagée. Melian avait du courir, sauter, grimper, ramper. Sans compter les exercices qu'elle avait dû faire, et qu'elle répèterait encore bien des fois pour affermir ses muscles. Et puis, il y avait eu la séance d'entrainement au corps à corps. Keryn lui montrait à se servir de sa dague, mais aussi de ses poings, ses coudes, ses genoux et ses pieds.

«C'est ta première leçon mais puisque tu as déjà de bonnes bases, tu pourras progresser rapidement. Ce dont tu dois toujours te souvenir : reste toujours alerte, soit consciente du moindre déplacement de ton adversaire. Tu dois pouvoir entendre sa respiration, les battements de son cœur. Tu ne dois pas avoir de réflexes, tu dois être réflexe. Devine les attaques de ton ennemi avant même qu'il ne les porte, et tu pourras le vaincre»

Melian repensait à sa journée avec bonheur, malgré son étrange soirée. Les mots de Keryn avaient sonnés à ses oreilles comme pure poésie. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle était une voleuse. À son grand étonnement, cette certitude qui l'aurait horrifiée auparavant ne l'emplissait aujourd'hui que de contentement. Les voleurs n'étaient pas tous de simples brigands, coupe-jarret ou escrocs. Les vrais, les maîtres de leur art valaient immensément plus que ces êtres minables. Être voleur ne signifiait pas que détrousser les gens, contrairement à la croyance de tous. Pour l'élite, être voleur signifiait être un combattant efficace, silencieux, précis. Faire corps avec la nuit, danser parmi les ténèbres, ombre entre les ombres…Être voleur, c'était être libre, ne dépendre de personne. Soudainement, un détail la frappa. Lorsqu'elles étaient au sommet de la cathédrale, Keryn l'avait appelée par son prénom. Or, Melian était certaine de ne pas lui avoir dit… Trop fatiguée pour y penser d'avantage, Melian s'endormit, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur.

*****  
Melian s'éveilla à l'aube. Chaque muscle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle s'étira sur son lit et soupira de contentement.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi.

Melian ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur son matelas. Elle se figea en découvrant Keryn, adossée au cadre de la fenêtre de sa chambre, une jambe repliée devant elle, l'autre pendant à l'extérieur. Melian sortit de sa stupeur et senti la colère monter en elle.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous? S'exclama-t-elle. Je comprends quand vous disiez que j'aurais un entrainement intensif et peu de repos, mais l'intimité des gens, vous connaissez?

-Baisse le ton, tu vas réveiller tes…parents.

-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? Je me réveille et je vois quelqu'un que je connais à peine qui est dans ma chambre, entrain de me regarder dormir! Je suis peut-être supposée être plus calme dans des circonstances pareilles?

-Je t'attends dehors, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Sur ce, elle se glissa par l'ouverture et se laissa tomber. Tout cela avait été fait si rapidement que Melian eut l'impression qu'elle s'était envolée.

«Après réflexion, non. Elle aurait fait plus de bruit en s'envolant. Là je n'ai rien entendu du tout»

Elle se retourna brusquement, elle entendait du bruit dans l'escalier. Son père probablement, à en juger par la lourdeur des pas. Melian se coucha avec empressement, ferma les yeux et ramena la couverture jusqu'à son épaule et fit semblant de dormir. Elle entendit son père ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il resta là un instant puis referma la porte en maugréant. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien dans la maison, Melian s'assit en soupirant, puis s'habilla en baillant. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds et sorti de la maison. Elle eut du mal à distinguer la fine silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre de l'écurie. Melian s'approcha de Keryn.

-Tu es une mauvaise comédienne, heureusement que tu n'en fais pas ton métier, lança Keryn en guise de salutation.

Melian se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Et je suis désolée pour ce matin. Ce n'était pas correct, t'envahir ainsi…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-…j'aurais dû partir avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives, continua-t-elle.

Keryn ne pu retenir un sourire amusé en voyant la mine offusquée de la jeune fille.

-Allez, suis-moi, nous avons encore du travail. Nous allons revenir avant que tes parents se lèvent. Tu pourras faire tes tâches habituelles, puis tu me rejoindras, nous continueront l'entrainement et ensuite tu pourras te reposer quelques heures. Des questions? Bien, alors allons-y, termina-t-elle sans tenir compte de Melian qui s'apprêtait à parler.

La jeune fille soupira puis suivit la voleuse en tentant d'imiter sa démarche souple et silencieuse.

Les journées, puis les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Melian avait eu treize ans et elle avait déjà perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Entrainement, tâches, entrainement, repas familiaux, entrainement, repos, encore et encore. Melian était épuisée, mais elle se réjouissait devant les progrès qu'elle effectuait. Sa force et son endurance s'était grandement améliorées. Son ouïe et sa vue s'étaient affutées. Son adresse au combat, son agilité, sa souplesse, la précision et la vitesse de ses coups étaient toujours croissantes. Melian pouvait se mouvoir silencieusement et dissimuler sa présence à d'éventuels observateurs sans grandes difficultés. Même Keryn, qui n'était pas du genre à faire l'éloge de quelqu'un, ne cachait pas sa satisfaction devant la progression de sa jeune élève.

Melian savoura la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Keryn et elle venaient d'escalader la falaise près du Camp de bûcherons. Elles étaient assises côte à côte. Melian profitait des quelques minutes qui lui était accordées pour reprendre son souffle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Keryn. La femme l'observait en silence. Elle était parfaitement détendue et n'était pas plus essoufflée que si elle avait monté un escalier. Or, ce n'était pas un escalier qu'elles venaient de gravir, mais bien une falaise d'une centaine de mètres…  
Melian trouva le moment opportun pour questionner Keryn.

-Keryn?

La jeune femme vrilla son regard dans le sien, attendant que la jeune fille continue.

-Lors de notre première rencontre, vous saviez que je saurais manier le poignard. Vous avez murmuré que le contraire aurait été étonnant et lorsque nous sommes allées à Hurlevent, vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom, alors que je suis certaine de ne jamais vous l'avoir dit. J'ai besoin de savoir. Qui êtes-vous?

-Keryn. Je suis une voleuse et ton maître.

-…C'est tout?

Melian soupira.

-Ma réponse ne te satisfait pas semble-t-il. Peut-être est-ce parce que tu ne poses pas la bonne question.

-Et quelle serait la bonne question?

Keryn garda le silence, comme chaque fois qu'elle estimait Melian apte à trouver seule.  
Melian baissa la tête, puis la releva et après une brève hésitation, posa sa question.

-Vous me connaissiez avant même de me rencontrer?

-Non, répondit Keryn. C'est en te voyant que j'ai su qui tu étais. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. C'était ma meilleure amie. Elle était comme une sœur pour moi.

-Vous connaissez Katie? S'étonna Melian.

-Non, je connaissais ta mère, répondit Keryn en se levant.

-Mais alors, c'est comme si vous disiez que Katie n'est pas ma mère…Et pourquoi était? Ajouta Melian après un instant. Pourquoi ne l'est-elle plus?

-Descendons. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Melian voulut protester mais Keryn avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres. La jeune fille commença la descente elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, Keryn n'était déjà plus là. Melian s'étonna de ce comportement. Il était difficile de prévoir les gestes de Keryn, et encore plus d'en comprendre les raisons. Elle haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la maison, anxieuse à l'idée de la conversation qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'avoir avec ses parents.

La soirée débutait. Ses parents seraient tous deux attablés, le moment serait propice.  
Après le repas, Melian se lança.

-Je dois vous demander quelque chose, et je voudrais une réponse franche. C'est important pour moi. Êtes-vous mes vrais parents?

Le regard qu'échangèrent Katie et Randal n'échappa pas à Melian. Son père se leva très lentement, et fit signe à Melian de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent derrière l'écurie. Une fois sur place, Randal la saisit brutalement par le bras.

-Qui te l'a appris? Lui cria-t-il au visage. Nous savons que tu manigances quelque chose depuis des mois. Dit-le moi!

De son autre main, il avait sortit une dague et avait pointé la lame sur la gorge de Melian. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille aurait pu se libérer sans effort d'une telle prise, mais elle était trop sonnée pour réagir. Son propre père la menaçait d'une lame et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Comment oses-tu fréquenter cette sale vermine? Que complotes-tu? Tu en veux à nos vies? Après tout ce que nous t'avons donné, tu ramènes cette racaille sur notre propre terrain!

«Il est fou» pensa Melian.

-Et puis il y a cette femme qui te tourne autour. Les gens de votre espèce ne sont que nuisance, nous n'aurions jamais dû d'accueillir! J'ai mis ma femme en danger pour une sale gamine.

Sous le coup de la colère, Melian perdit le contrôle d'elle-même. Entendre Randal rabaisser ainsi Keryn, une femme qui valait mille fois plus que lui, la rendit folle de rage. Elle donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac de Randal puis se défit aisément de sa prise. Elle commença à reculer lorsqu'il voulut soudain lui porter un coup au niveau de la taille. Dans une impulsion purement dictée par ses réflexes aiguisés, Melian pivota sur ses hanches et d'un geste précis de la main, retourna le coup contre son agresseur. Randal ouvrit la bouche, signe de stupéfaction totale. Il baissa la tête et vit la garde du poignard dépasser de sa poitrine. Melian, elle, ne bougeait plus. Elle fixait avec horreur la tache sombre qui s'épanouissait comme une fleur aux pétales sanglants sur la tunique de son père. À ce moment, Katie arriva, puis après avoir ouvert de grands yeux, appela la garde, criant que Melian avait assassiné son mari, qu'elle était dangereuse. La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se passer. Elle savait seulement qu'elle devait fuir. Plus rien n'importait. Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'élança dans la forêt, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux et brouillaient sa vue. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle devait aller loin, très loin. Melian trébucha et ne se releva pas. Elle était trop épuisée. Elle se recroquevilla à même le sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Ensuite, elle sombra.


	5. Révélations

Keryn surveillait son sommeil. Malgré sa résistance et ses aptitudes, elle restait tout de même une gamine. Et aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre pareille épreuve… La voleuse avait appris ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Elle avait ensuite suivit les traces de sa course et l'avait trouvée repliée sur elle-même, au beau milieu de la forêt. Keryn l'avait installée sur Ouragan, son étalon. Elle s'était ensuite hissée sur sa selle. Elle avait poussé sa monture vers l'Est. Sous le couvert de la nuit, elles atteignirent l'auberge de Compté-du-Lac, dans les Carmines. Brianna, l'aubergiste, était une de ses bonnes amies. Lorsque Keryn avait frappé à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit, Brianna, en voyant son amie et l'enfant inconsciente dans ses bras, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à les abriter. Le lendemain, l'aubergiste s'était présentée dans leur chambre pour s'assurer de leur confort.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, Keryn, avait-elle dit en voyant l'air préoccupé de son amie. Je suis sûre que cette petite est plus robuste qu'il n'y parait.

-Peut-être, mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée, et la nuit tombe. Ça commence à faire un bon moment.

-Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu fais montre d'autant d'impatience depuis que je te connais, répondit Brianna en s'asseyant sur le matelas, au pied du lit. Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'elle a traversé, mais il suffit de la regarder pour voir que ça l'a ébranlée.

Keryn observa son amie à la dérobée. Brianna était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond-roux et des yeux bleus pétillants. Elle était douce et réservée, mais serviable et toujours prête à aider ceux qui en avait besoin.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Keryn. Et penser à dormir un peu, tu as l'air aussi épuisée qu'elle.

-Merci Bri, mais je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille d'abord.

Brianna soupira.

-Es-tu sûre? Je pourrais te monter quelque chose et…

Elle abandonna la partie en voyant l'air entêté de son amie. Elle soupira.

-Fais-moi signe si tu changes d'idée, dit-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

À cet instant Melian remua. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La jeune fille était confuse. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre où elle se trouvait. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vit Keryn, assise sur une chaise près du lit. La voleuse la regardait d'un air soucieux. Elle se redressa et passa les bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Elle ne se souvenait pas des évènements qui l'avaient amenée ici. Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa discussion avec Keryn. Sa…conversation avec son père. L'horreur, le sang, la fuite, la douleur, l'épuisement.

-Melian…, commença doucement Keryn en tendant une main vers la jeune fille.

-Non! Ne me touchez pas!, se hérissa Melian. Tout ça est arrivé par votre faute. Si vous ne m'aviez rien dit je n'aurais pas eu cette discussion avec mes parents. Ma vie aurait continué normalement, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle voulut sortir de la chambre, mais elle avait fait à peine trois pas que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Melian resta agenouillée sur le sol, la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux noirs masquant son visage. Keryn s'approcha de la jeune fille et, dans un rare geste de tendresse, la serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait les larmes de l'enfant le long de son cou. Elle lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille et attendit qu'elle se calme. Lorsque Melian sécha ses pleurs, Keryn lui releva doucement le menton et vrilla son regard dans le sien.

-Melian, il est important que tu comprennes ceci. Ce n'est pas ma faute, et encore moins la tienne. Ce n'est la faute de personne.

La jeune fille se contenta de la regarder de ses yeux remplis de souffrance.

-Allez, descendons. Tu devrais manger quelque chose, ça te feras du bien.

Elles descendirent dans la grande salle à manger et s'installèrent à une des nombreuses tables libres. La nuit approchait, et les quelques clients de l'auberge avait déjà regagné leurs chambres. Néanmoins, Brianna arriva quelques instants plus tard avec deux bols d'un ragoût au fumet appétissant. Elle lança un sourire à Melian puis déposa les bols sur la table en bois. Elle fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille puis s'en retourna dans la cuisine. Melian essaya de manger, puis repoussa l'idée. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle tourna la tête vers Keryn.  
-Pouvez-vous me parler de mais véritables parents? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Keryn prit le temps de réfléchir. Melian avait été durement éprouvée, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'ébranler encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, alors elle opta pour une demi-vérité.

-J'ai connu ta mère quand je n'étais encore qu'une adolescente. J'explorais alors Orneval. J'étais complètement libre et c'était une sensation formidable…Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai entendu des bruits de combat. Je me suis approchée discrètement et j'ai vu une fille de mon âge, soit une quinzaine d'années qui était aux prises avec un de ces loups blancs que l'on peut croiser. Malgré son adresse, elle était jeune et n'avait pas encore toute l'expérience qu'elle acquerrait un jour. Elle est tombée en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Le loup lui avait sauté sur la poitrine et elle repoussait tant bien que mal les mâchoires de l'animal.

Melian ne la quittait plus des yeux. Elle buvait ses paroles et espérait que Keryn ne s'arrêterait jamais.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi, poursuivi Keryn. J'ai pris une de mes dagues et je l'ai lancée le plus rapidement possible. Elle a atteint l'animal au flanc, qui s'est écroulé. Je me suis dirigée vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Tu sais ce qu'elle a dit?

Melian hocha négativement la tête, curieuse et impatiente d'entendre la suite.

-Elle s'est mise debout, a épousseté ses vêtements et m'a demandé le plus tranquillement du monde si je pouvais lui donner mon or, expliqua Keryn en riant. J'ai refusé bien sûr. On s'est bagarrées quelques minutes, puis on a roulé à terre en riant. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit son prénom. Elle s'appelait Aerin.

-Aerin, murmura Melian.

Elle leva les yeux vers Keryn.

-Pouvez-vous continuer? Je veux savoir…

Il y avait tant d'insistance dans sa voix que Keryn ne pu qu'accepter.

-Nous ne nous somme plus quittées. Ni elle ni moi n'avions véritablement de famille. Nous nous plaisions à dire que le monde nous appartenait. On faisait ce qu'on voulait, quand on voulait. On s'entrainait ensemble, on a rapidement progressé sur la voie du voleur. Nous venions d'atteindre la vingtaine lorsqu'on est tombées sur une association, une guilde. Aujourd'hui, je la considère comme deuxième famille. Et il peut en être ainsi pour chaque voleur qui le désir. Un jour je suis rentrée au refuge. Je venais de terminer un contrat, je m'étais absentée une semaine environ. Lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai trouvé Aerin différente. Elle semblait agitée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester au refuge, qu'ils allaient venir la chercher et la punir pour son geste. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris de qui elle parlait, et encore moins de quel geste il s'agissait. Le lendemain elle était partie. Ça m'a sonnée. Nous avions passé plusieurs années ensemble, et voilà qu'elle disparaissait. Je n'ai jamais réussi à suivre sa trace. C'est uniquement treize ans plus tard, quand je t'ai vue, que j'ai compris. Elle était enceinte…. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis.

Keryn ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle les vrilla dans ceux de Melian.

-Te dire qu'elle est encore en vie, seulement pour te redonner espoir, ce serait mentir.

-Si elle était encore en vie, elle ne m'aurait pas laissée…, murmura Melian.

-Détrompe-toi, elle avait l'air réellement inquiète le jour où elle m'a parlé. Quelles que soient ses raisons, si elle t'a abandonnée ce ne pouvait être que pour ton bien.

Melian n'ajouta plus rien. Keryn était soulagée, Melian n'avait pas insisté pour connaitre l'identité de son père. Et c'était bien ainsi.

-J'ai à faire demain. Profite de te journée pour te reposer, je te retrouverai en soirée. Je suis désolée de te laisser dans un moment pareil, mais ça ne peut attendre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elles terminèrent leur repas en silence puis montèrent dans leurs chambres. Une fois dans la sienne, Melian s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Elle était fatiguée et pourtant le sommeil tardait à venir.

«Ça devient une habitude» remarqua-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

*****  
Lorsque Melian ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'il faisait encore sombre à l'extérieur. Elle ressentit le besoin de clarifier ses idées. Elle exécuta ses étirements habituels puis inspira profondément. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre, se glissa silencieusement par l'ouverture et se laissa tomber sur le sol. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le lac. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne aux alentours. Melian retira sa tunique, son pantalon et ses bottes, qu'elle laissa sur la berge. Vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, elle plongea. La fraicheur de l'eau sur sa peau acheva de la réveiller. Elle resta un moment immergée puis elle remonta à la surface. Elle se sentait revigorée et plus forte. Sentant soudainement un regard sur sa nuque, Melian se retourna vivement et remarqua une silhouette à moitié dissimulée derrière le tronc d'un arbre près de la berge. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et sortit de l'eau. La jeune fille ramassa ses vêtements, commença à s'éloigner et soudainement, alla se dissimuler dans l'ombre afin de prendre à revers celui qui l'avait épiée. Elle sortit le poignard que Keryn lui avait offert et se prépara à bondir, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était à peine vêtue. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Elle vit passer l'être qui l'avait suivie. Melian n'hésita pas et elle bondit. Ils roulèrent à terre et lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent, elle avait pointé sa lame sur la gorge de son adversaire. Melian avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'une masse la percuta au niveau des côtes. Elle poussa une exclamation ou se mélangeaient la surprise et la douleur. Elle se retrouva écrasée sous le poids massif de l'animal, qui avait enserré sa gorge de sa puissante gueule.

-Sindar, laisse-la!

Melian senti l'étau autour de sa gorge se desserrer et la masse qui l'étouffait se retirer. L'inconnu lui tendit la main. Elle leva les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction que le garçon qu'elle avait agressé était un adolescent, à peine plus vieux, de deux ou trois années seulement. C'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était presque nue. Elle se surprit à rougir, mais préféra penser que c'était par colère et non par timidité. Le jeune homme lui lança ses vêtements puis se retourna avec un sourire amusé. Melian les attrapa puis s'habilla en serrant les dents. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle s'approcha d'un pas rageur. Il l'avait entendue arriver et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Melian ne put cacher son étonnement. Puisqu'il était sortit de l'ombre et qu'il se trouvait maintenant sous la pâle lumière de la lune, elle put distinguer ses traits. Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un elfe… Le bout de ses oreilles pointues fusait sa chevelure bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient un peu longs, lui couvrant les oreilles, et en bataille. De petites mèches pointaient dans toutes les directions et tombaient sur ses yeux, dissimulant en partie son regard violet. Melian sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir surprise, dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Tu ne m'as pas surprise, répliqua-t-elle en redressant fièrement la tête.

-Non c'est vrai, admit-il. C'est Sindar qui t'as eue, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fit un geste en direction du fauve au pelage gris qui s'était étendu sur un rocher près d'eux.

-Il faut lui pardonner, il est très protecteur envers moi. Il t'a cru dangereuse, continua-t-il, le regard pétillant de malice.

Melian serra les dents. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce fauve, elle lui aurait volontiers montré de quoi elle était capable. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard, puis de tourner brusquement les talons. Il s'empressa de la rattraper et de la retenir par le bras.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est un mauvais départ. Si nous recommencions du début? Je me nomme Maedhros, ou simplement Maed, si tu préfères. Et voici Sindar, que tu connais déjà.

-Je me nomme Melian, se présenta-t-elle.

L'étonnement sur le visage de son interlocuteur ne lui échappa pas.

-Melian? répéta-t-il. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris de voir une humaine porter un prénom elfique.

-Moi? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui toi. Tu ne peux tout de même pas être une elfe, dit-il en replaçant une mèche des longs cheveux noirs de Melian derrière son oreille.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit rapidement Melian pour masquer le trouble que lui avait causé le contact de ses doigts effleurant sa joue. Mes parents étaient sans aucun doute des humains.

-Étaient? répéta-t-il doucement.

-Oui. Ils sont probablement morts. Enfin, je ne les ai jamais connus. Je ne sais rien de mon père, et je n'ai que le prénom de ma mère. Elle se nommait Aerin.

La stupéfaction était encore une fois visible sur le visage de l'adolescent.

-Aerin était ta mère? s'exclama-t-il.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Melian, il crut bon de l'éclairer.

-Aerin faisait partie d'une famille très ancienne et très importante dans l'histoire de mon peuple. Je dois avouer que je suis surpris car c'était un clan très… protecteur envers sa puissance et sa pureté. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté qu'une de leurs filles conçoive un enfant avec un membre d'une autre race.

-Es-tu entrain de dire que je suis ne suis qu'une erreur, rien de plus? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Bien sûr que non! s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le sens des paroles de Maedhros se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Sa tête lui tournait et elle sentit qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir.

-Demi-elfe, murmura-t-elle en tentant de s'imprégner du sens de ces mots.

Non seulement elle avait appris qu'elle était adoptée, mais elle était également une demi-elfe…

-En es-tu sûr?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je me sens presque idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, répondit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tes traits sont si délicats et tes yeux… Ils sont si lumineux.

Sans réfléchir à son geste, Melian posa la tête sur l'épaule du jeune elfe en soupirant.

-Tu disais que Melian est un prénom elfique. Tu pourrais le traduire pour moi s'il te plait? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il signifie «épée noire».

-Il me va bien alors, murmura Melian.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il. Mais j'aurais aussi bien vu Elenwë.

-Traduction s'il te plait?

-Hum... Couronnée d'étoiles, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation. J'ai pensé que… Enfin, tu dégages tant d'assurance, mais tu peux avoir l'air fragile en même temps. Et puis, tu es si lumineuse, tu porterais bien ce prénom digne d'une reine, termina-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Melian perçut son embarras et choisi de ne pas le mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise.

-Tous les prénoms elfiques ont-ils une signification? demanda-t-elle.

-La grande majorité oui, même si certains n'en ont pas.

-Aerin? le questionna-t-elle.

-Étoile-reine, répondit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Et avant que tu ne me le demande, mon nom signifie «œil vif».

-Et Sindar? demanda-t-elle encore

En entendant son nom, le fauve avait dressé la tête, mais voyant que personne n'avait besoin de son aide, il se rallongea en baillant.

-Manteau gris, dit-il en regardant le félin.

-Ça lui va bien, dit Melian. Tu es son maître depuis longtemps?

Maedhros baissa la tête. Melian ayant levé les yeux vers lui, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, mais il n'en éprouva aucune gêne.

-Je ne suis pas son maître, rectifia-t-il en ne quittant pas son regard. Il est aussi proche qu'un frère pour moi, et peut-être plus ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Melian ne répondit pas. Elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. C'était pratiquement un inconnu, mais elle se sentait bien près de lui. Elle s'endormit contre lui. Maedhros en fut un peu surpris, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il ne pouvait pas la repousser, elle lui semblait si fragile, même s'il savait bien que c'était une impression complètement fausse. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes? demanda-t-il en baillant à Sindar, en voyant le félin les regarder avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Maedhros soupira, ferma les yeux à son tour et s'enfonça dans le sommeil.


	6. Maedhros

Ce fut la caresse du soleil sur son visage qui l'éveilla. Melian ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dehors. Elle constata alors qu'elle s'était endormie contre Maedhros et que celui-ci avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Son étonnement passé, elle se reprit très vite.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il. Bien dormi?

Encore ce sourire moqueur…

-Lâche-moi tout de suite! s'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui tu te prends? Je te connais à peine et tu te permets de m'approcher autant?

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es endormie contre moi. Je me serais bien éloigné, mais pas moyen de te faire lâcher prise. Si tu avais vu comment tu t'accrochais, dit-il sans se départir de son air moqueur.

-Tu mens! s'exclama Melian. Je ne ferais jamais ça.

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Tous deux étaient désormais debout et se faisaient face… à une distance que Maedhros jugeait sécuritaire.

-Écoute moi bien, siffla Melian entre ses dents. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, ce que tu fais ici, ni même pourquoi tu m'espionnais. Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, conclut-elle.

Tout au long de la tirade de Melian, le sourire de Maedhros s'était peu à peu effacé. Il avait maintenant un air sérieux que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

-Soit, soupira-t-il. J'imagine que je te dois des réponses. Je suis né à Teldrassil et j'ai grandi là-bas. Mes parents sont tous deux prêtres et ils pensaient que viendrait aussi mon tour. Je dois te dire qu'ils étaient assez déçus lorsque je rentrais à la maison le soir, tout ébouriffé, mes vêtements salis ou déchirer parce que j'étais encore sorti de Darnassus pour aller explorer la forêt et grimper aux arbres… ou encore parce que je ramenais parfois de petites bestioles à la maison, comme des lièvres, des écureuils ou des grenouilles.

Maedhros secoua la tête en souriant à l'évocation de se souvenir.

-Mes parents voyaient bien que je ne serais jamais prêtre. Ils se sont mis à espérer, vu mon attrait pour la nature, qu'il y avait peut-être un druide en moi. Après tout, selon eux, c'était tout aussi honorable qu'être un prêtre. Je ne l'ai pas nié. Cependant, même s'il était vrai que je ressentais l'appel de la nature, ce n'était pas l'équilibre caractéristique des druides qui m'attirait. Non, j'étais plutôt fasciné par sa beauté sauvage, ses lois impitoyables, par la sourde pulsation du cœur de la forêt. J'avais huit ans la journée où ma voie s'est clairement imposée à moi.

Melian l'écoutait attentivement. Elle fixait Maedhros, attendant la suite.

-J'étais assis à califourchon sur une branche massive d'un arbre probablement plusieurs fois centenaire. Après avoir passé autant d'années dans la forêt, mes sens s'étaient aiguisés. J'étais par contre perdu dans mes pensées à ce moment-là, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. C'est seulement quand il fut près de moi que je perçus l'infime tremblement de la branche au-dessus de moi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de m'accroupir sur la ramure et de lever les yeux. Il s'est laissé tomber. Nous avons tous deux basculé. Notre chute n'a heureusement pas été longue. J'étais un peu sonné. Lui bien sûr, n'avait pas eu de mal à retomber sur ses pattes. J'ai essayé de reprendre mes esprits mais il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a plaqué au sol. Je crois que tu comprends la sensation que j'ai éprouvée, dit-il d'un ton malicieux.

La jeune fille se contenta de rouler des yeux. Évidemment qu'elle se souvenait du poids qui l'avait écrasé, de la pression sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser qui avait le dessus. Néanmoins, je continuais à le repousser. À essayer, plutôt et pas de façon très concluante. On s'est battu pendant un moment. J'ai finalement réussi à l'éloigner de moi. J'ai eu le temps de brandir mon poignard. Il marchait en cercle autour de moi, rapetissant de plus en plus l'espace qui nous séparait. Mais je n'avais plus peur. J'étais fasciné par ses mouvements d'une souplesse inouïe, par les muscles puissants de ses épaules qui roulaient sous son épaisse fourrure grise mouchetée de blanc à certains endroits. Ce qui m'a le plus frappé par contre, c'était ses yeux. Hypnotiques. Pénétrants. Je voyais dans ce regard la même flamme farouche qui brûlait au fond de moi. Je m'étais toujours senti proche des créatures de cette forêt, mais là c'était complètement différent, beaucoup plus fort. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter qu'un seul d'entre nous survive à la rencontre. J'ai baissé ma lame et j'ai arrêté de bouger. Il a cessé de grogner. C'était très étrange. Malgré le fait que nous ne pouvions pas communiquer, j'ai eu l'impression de voir dans ses yeux l'accord tacite que nous avons passé. Il a fait volte-face et a disparu en quelques secondes. Évidemment je me suis bien gardé d'en parler à mes parents. Eux qui espéraient me voir suivre la voie du druidisme. Il semblait que j'étais destiné à être un simple…

Maedhros n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase. Sindar avait bondit de derrière le rocher. Il atterrit sur le torse de l'elfe et tombèrent à la renverse. Maedhros éclata de rire tandis qu'ils roulaient dans la poussière. Il fit mine d'enserrer le cou de Sindar alors que celui-ci esquissait le geste de le mordre. La bagarre dura quelques minutes. Enfin, ils se séparèrent en haletant.

-Eh bien, merci Sindar pour cette magnifique reconstitution, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Comme il restait silencieux, Melian le questionna.

-Et donc, tu n'en as pas parlé à tes parents? lui demanda-t-elle en espérant relancer son récit.

-Non, dit-il en la regardant. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché pour autant de retourner sur les lieux du combat par après. J'espérais le revoir, et je n'ai pas été déçu. Au début nous nous regardions de façon méfiante, en gardant toujours une bonne distance entre nous. Les jours, les semaines, les mois et puis les années ont passé. À quinze ans je savais me servir d'un arc d'une façon plus que convenable. Mon lien avec Sindar s'était resserré. J'avais désormais l'impression qu'il était une partie de moi, tout comme je faisais partie de lui. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas me parler comme tu le fais, mais il suffit que je plonge mon regard dans le sien pour saisir ses messages avec autant de facilité que j'en aurais à comprendre un être doué de parole.

Melian comprenais bien ce qu'il expliquait. Bien que son lien avec Onyx n'ait probablement pas été aussi fort, elle avait le sentiment de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

-Mes parents ont fini par découvrir où je disparaissais chaque jour. Je ne te surprendrai surement pas en te disant qu'ils ont été déçus, et choqués. Ils auraient tout fait pour que je change, car apparemment être un chasseur ne convenait pas. Ce n'était pas digne de ma noblesse, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux. Un soir j'ai pris mes affaires, et je suis parti avec Sindar, qui avait accepté de me suivre. Je suis arrivé à Hurlevent en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'était bien différent de Teldrassil. Et j'ai découvert que ça me plaisais bien. J'ai décidé de me mettre à l'exploration, libre comme le vent et sans attaches. Ou presque. Je reviens souvent ici, à Comté-du-lac. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi précisément.

Melian garda le silence quelques secondes, puis elle se leva, sous le regard inquisiteur de Maedhros.

-Où vas-tu? lui demanda-t-il

-Je vais voir Keryn, dit-elle sans se retourner ni s'arrêter. Je dois savoir si je suis vraiment une demi-elfe, comme tu sembles le croire.

-Mais bien sûr que tu en es une, lui répondit-il en lui emboitant le pas, Sindar à ses côtés.

-Désolée, répliqua-t-elle. Mais excepté mes yeux un peu différents, j'ai l'air complètement humaine. Je t'ai uniquement donné le nom de ma mère. Et malgré ce que tu affirmes, l'Aerin à laquelle tu penses n'est pas la seule à pouvoir être ma mère. J'ai de sérieux doutes. Keryn me l'aurait dit si ma mère avait été une elfe, elles étaient très proches. Tu as sauté un peu rapidement aux conclusions, si tu veux mon avis.

Maedhros se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. Melian fit une rapide inspection des lieux, mais dû se rendre l'évidence; Keryn était déjà partie. Par contre, Melian n'entendais pas abandonner aussi facilement. Elle ressorti du bâtiment. Maedhros s'était juché sur la pile de tonneaux tout près de l'entrée. Elle passa près de lui sans s'arrêter.

-Melian?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Où vas-tu? la questionna-t-il.

-À Darnassus se contenta-t-elle de dire en continuant son chemin.

Maedhros, que l'étonnement avait figé, se hâta de la rattraper. Il y parvint alors que Melian atteignait le pont. Arriver derrière elle, il lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

-Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi, ce serait inutile. Par contre tu devrais faire attention, ce n'est pas prudent.

Melian dégagea sèchement son bras et recula d'un pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Pendant un moment, Maedhros se demanda s'il était prudent de répondre franchement. Elle était bien différente de la jeune fille à l'air fragile qu'il avait rencontré la soirée passée. Melian avait revêtu son armure de cuir noir et jeté sur ses épaules une longue cape tout aussi sombre, dont le capuchon ne laissait voir que le bas de son visage. Il sentait sa détermination, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son expression. Il n'en avait pas besoin, tout son être dégageait force et volonté.

-Si je ne m'abuse, tu es recherchée par la garde d'Hurlevent, dit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Il la vit tressaillir, mais Melian se reprit rapidement.

-C'est bien vrai, murmura la jeune fille.

-Je me moque de ce qui a bien pu se passer, dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux violets. Je suis désolé, je vois bien que ça t'évoque de mauvais souvenirs. Seulement je veux m'assurer que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Nous?

-Oui. Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour quelques minutes seulement.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner! Je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de ton aide, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Et alors? J'ai décidé de venir, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, dit-il en retournant vers l'auberge.

-Ça, je l'avais remarqué, grommela-t-elle.

-Tu m'attends, n'est-ce pas? s'assura Maedhros, qui l'avait entendue, avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

Melian soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle n'avait aucune envie que Maedhros l'accompagne. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, bien décidée à chasser ces pensées.

*****  
Maedhros sortit de l'auberge quelques minutes seulement après y être entré. Il avait enfilé son amure ajustée en cuir. Non pas noire, couleur qui aurait trop tranché avec les tons de la sylve, mais plutôt d'un vert foncé. Une longue cape de la même couleur reposait sur ses épaules et tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Un fin coutelas pendait à sa taille tandis que son carquois et son arc étaient accrochés dans son dos. Un sac en bandoulière complétait l'ensemble.

Il soupira en secouant la tête. Évidemment, qu'elle ne l'avait pas attendu! Cette fille n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête.

-Allez, viens Sindar, on peut la rattraper facilement.

Il se mit immédiatement en route, le grand fauve à ses côtés.

*****

Melian s'était arrêté. Le chemin à la jonction des Carmines et de la forêt d'Elwynn était surveillé par deux gardes. Après un moment de réflexion, elle décida de tenter le coup. Selon elle, l'information concernant l'incident s'était plutôt dirigée vers l'Est, en direction d'Hurlevent. Il était peu probable que la nouvelle soit arrivée jusqu'ici.  
Elle passa donc entre les deux gardes, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit. Personne ne tenta de l'arrêter et, si elle s'en était doutée, elle ne put retenir un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle continua à avancer de son pas mesuré jusqu'à être en dehors de leur champ de vision. Seulement alors elle quitta le chemin et bifurqua vers la forêt, au pas de course. Melian supposa qu'il serait plus aisé de passer par le sud de la région. Les gardes y étaient moins nombreux. Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à profiter de la quasi absence des gardes. En voulant contourner la Tour de la Crête, elle tomba nez à nez avec une bande de bandits. Elle se dissimula promptement derrière le tronc rugueux d'un arbre en jurant. Elle aurait pu se débarrasser aisément de deux ou trois brigands de leur espèce. Cependant ils n'étaient pas deux ou trois, mais un peu moins qu'une dizaine. Et depuis elle ne pouvait pas songer à utiliser son poignard sans repenser à…l'incident.

Elle aurait dû l'entendre, mais elle était plongée dans ses pensées, aussi ne le remarqua-t-elle que lorsque le qu'il eut bondit sur elle. Melian fut rapidement immobilisée et conduite devant le chef de la petite bande.

-Eh, Jack, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé, dit celui qui l'avait attrapé.

L'interpellé s'approcha, une lueur intéressée dans le regard. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, aux cheveux gras et emmêlés. Il portait des vêtements usés et ne semblait avoir pour arme qu'une hache rouillée. Il s'approcha d'elle en la jaugeant du regard. Il se baissa pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille, agenouillée devant lui et mains liées.

-Eh bien, petite, tu t'es perdue?

Melian ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de se décider. S'ils tentaient de la retenir de force, elle n'hésiterait plus à sortir la lame qui dormait toujours dans sa botte.

-Tu as perdu ta langue? Demanda-t-il en se redressant. Ce serait bien dommage, lança-t-il d'un rire gras à l'attroupement qui les observaient.

Son commentaire déclencha une salve de rire et de sifflements parmi les bandits. Chez Melian, il n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter son dégout face à cet homme.

-Détache-moi.

Jack arrêta aussitôt de rire.

-Écoute, petite. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as…

-Détache-moi immédiatement, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix basse, en insistant sur chaque syllabes.

Le chef de la petite bande la regarda plus attentivement. La gamine n'était pas ordinaire. Elle ne le suppliait pas, elle ne pleurait pas. Son ordre lancé ainsi d'un ton lourd de sens le rendait plus impressionnant que s'il avait été crié.

-Si tu me libère, je m'en vais calmement, je vous laisse tous tranquilles. Mais si tu refuses, je me libère quand même, et vous allez regretter d'être tombés sur moi, acheva-t-elle en braquant son regard opalescent sur lui.

La stupeur se peignit sur le visage de Jack. Autour d'eux, les bandits, étonnés eux aussi, étaient maintenant complètement silencieux et regardaient leur chef, attendant sa réaction. Leur supérieur se reprit rapidement. Toute trace de surprise avait maintenant quitté son visage.

-Tu crois sérieusement avoir des chances? Toi, du haut de ta douzaine d'années, tu oses nous faire des menaces? s'exclama-t-il en décrochant la hache de sa ceinture.

Melian, qui n'attendait que cela, en rajouta encore.

-Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse, différence, dit-elle avec un sourire outrageusement provocant.

Pour Jack, c'en fut trop. Il leva sa hache, puis la balança en un arc de cercle puissant. Melian, qui avait prévu son geste, se déplaça au dernier moment, d'un geste si vif qu'il en sembla presque flou. Le coup qui aurait dû la tuer ne fit qu'effleurer la peau de ses poignets et…trancha net le lien qui lui nouait les poignets. Sans attendre la réaction des brigands, elle se releva et bondit en arrière, son corps arqué décrivit une courbe harmonieuse, son pied heurta avec force le nez de Jack, qui fit entendre un craquement sinistre. Les bandits, remis de leur étonnement, se ruèrent vers Melian. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de sortir le poignard de sa botte. La dizaine de combattant qui l'encerclait ne lui laissait aucun répit, et peu d'espace pour se mouvoir. Heureusement, l'attaque était plutôt désordonnée, ce qui lui permettait de les tenir en échec sans trop de mal. La jeune fille esquivait, virevoltait, avec tant de rapidité et de grâce qu'elle semblait être aussi insaisissable que la brise elle-même. Brise qui se transformait en véritable ouragan tandis qu'elle assénait des coups puissants et précis. Chaque fois qu'une main ou qu'une jambe fusait, on entendait craquement sec ou cris de douleur. Bien que Melian se débrouillait sans trop de mal, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir le rythme assez longtemps pour tous les terrasser. Elle répugnait pourtant à abandonner le combat, ils le considéreraient comme un acte de lâcheté. Melian n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Elle tenta de repérer une brèche dans la masse qui l'entourait. Cet instant d'inattention faillit lui couter la vie. Elle se décala avec un temps de retard. Le coup qui aurait l'aurait transpercée ne lui fut pas fatal. La jeune fille sera les dents en sentant la lame déchirer la chair sur son flanc gauche. Melian commença à s'inquiéter. Même si le coup ne l'avait pas tuée immédiatement, la blessure semblait profonde et les battements rapides de son cœur n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Elle désespérait de trouver l'ouverture qu'il lui fallait au moment où un vent de panique souffla dans les rangs de ses agresseurs. Déconcentrée, Melian trébucha et ne fut pas assez rapide pour se relever. Un des brigands leva sa lame au-dessus d'elle. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'abaissa ses bras. Il se figea, et contempla stupidement quelques secondes la flèche qui s'était fichée dans son abdomen avant de s'effondrer. Ce premier projectile fut suivit de plusieurs, dont un presque aussi rapide mais beaucoup plus massif. Il y eut un grondement féroce, puis un hurlement de douleur. Melian, qui s'était relevée, assistait maintenant au combat sans y prêter d'attention. Elle ne se sentait pas concernée. La jeune fille sentit soudainement des bras qui entouraient sa taille. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, elle essaya de se débattre mais elle arrêta aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix qui lui demandait de se calmer. Elle se sentit soulevée de terre. La clameur du combat s'atténuait, comme s'ils s'en éloignaient. En fait, même la voix de Maedhros lui sembla plus lointaine.

-Sindar va les retenir. Ça va? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Melian ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Non, cette sale limace de Jack a mis du sang sur ma botte quand je l'ai frappé, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Lâche-moi maintenant. Je peux marcher.

Maedhros la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-Melian, te rends-tu compte que t'es entrain de te vider de ton sang là?

-…Tu crois?

Elle n'entendit que le soupir de Maedhros, et peut-être le mot «inconsciente», mais elle n'en n'était pas sûre. Le reste de sa phrase n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre son esprit. Elle sombra, tandis que Maedhros continuait à avancer en la tenant dans ses bras de façon protectrice.


	7. Hurlevent

Maedhros s'arrêta lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés, et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de voir la bande rappliquer. Il allongea délicatement la jeune fille sur le sol. Il se mit au travail sans tarder. L'elfe défit délicatement l'armure de Melian. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que la plaie n'était pas aussi grave qu'il ne l'avait cru. Cependant, puisque Melian était alors en combat, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Cela l'inquiétait un peu plus… Sindar arriva à ce moment. Le grand fauve leva un regard interrogateur vers Maedhros, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas, penché qu'il était au-dessus de son sac. Il fouilla à l'intérieur un court moment, puis se redressa, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Dans ces mains, il tenait un paquet qu'il défit délicatement. Feuillargents et pacifiques. Ces plantes avaient des propriétés cicatrisantes lorsqu'elles étaient utilisées ensemble. Maedhros mâcha quelques feuilles puis, après avoir nettoyer à l'eau la plaie du mieux qu'il put, il y appliqua délicatement la pâte végétale. Il noua finalement un bandage en lin autour de l'abdomen de la jeune fille. À cet instant, Maedhros releva la tête. Sindar émettait un grondement sourd. En apposant une main sur sa nuque, le jeune elfe se releva et tendit l'oreille. Les échos d'une clameur venant de l'est lui indiquèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient rester ici. Il souleva doucement Melian et, en la tenant serrée contre lui, fit un signe de tête à Sindar. Ils se mirent en route, en direction d'Hurlevent. Maedhros ne savait pas encore comment Melian et lui pourraient traverser la cité en toute discrétion, surtout s'il devait la porter. Il haussa les épaules. Il trouverait bien un moyen.

*****  
Ses affaires n'étaient plus là. Évidemment, elle était partie. Elle balaya tranquillement la chambre du regard, puis se détourna. Elle se glissa par la fenêtre. Elle savait où la retrouver, elle l'attendrait.

*****

Maedhros avait les yeux rivés sur les grandes portes de Hurlevent. Il n'y avait à l'extérieur que deux soldats, un de chaque côté de la voie blanche de la grande Vallée des Héros. Il savait cependant qu'une fois les portes franchies, ils croiseraient une douzaine de gardes arpentaient le long chemin pavé ou se tenaient immobiles de chaque côté. L'elfe soupira. Il aurait été assez aisé de passer sans attirer leur attention, mais s'il devait traverser la cité en transportant une jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras...Heureusement, Melian lui épargna ce dilemme. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant remuer. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, partager entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux puis tenta de se redresser. Maedhros lui passa un bras dans le dos pour la soutenir. Melian se dégagea et se releva difficilement en prenant appui sur l'écorce crevassée de l'arbre près d'elle.

-Content de voir que tu vas mieux, lança Maedhros en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, sa main glissa le long de son armure, ses doigts s'insérèrent dans l'entaille crée par la lame qui avait mordu ça chair.

-Peux-tu marcher? s'enquit Maedhros.

-Bien sûr que oui! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Elle retira sa main du tronc et fit un pas incertain en gardant la tête haute. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta d'en faire un deuxième, elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle sentit Maedhros passer un bras autour de sa taille afin de la retenir.

-En effet, je vois très bien que tu peux te passer de moi, dit-il, ironique.

Elle le foudroya du regard et tenta de se dégager, mais cette fois elle n'y parvint pas.

-Allons, acceptes l'aide dont tu as besoin, pour une fois. Ça te changera.

La jeune fille dut faire un effort démesuré pour retenir une réplique cinglante. Décidément, Maedhros avait un don pour la mettre en colère. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis, non sans difficulté, ils se mirent à avancer en direction d'Hurlevent.

Avant de pénétrer dans la cité, Maedhros remonta le capuchon de la jeune fille, afin de dissimuler une partie de son visage. Les grandes portes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ils les franchirent avec une certaine appréhension. Heureusement, l'attention des gardes n'était pas complètement dirigée vers eux. Le soleil avait entamé sa descente et bientôt la nuit reprendrait ses droits, mais il y avait encore un certain va-et-vient. Une situation qui leur était profitable. En effet, leur trio n'était pas des plus anodins. Maedhros soutenait Melian, qui serrait les dents en avançant. La douleur sur son flanc revenait peu à peu, de plus en plus cuisante. Pour compléter le tout, Sindar marchait en tête, les devançant de quelques pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'avancèrent dans le quartier commerçant de la cité. De chaque côté du chemin de pierre grise se dressaient échoppes et maisons. Ils continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à un grand tableau de bois, soutenu par deux colonnes immaculées. Là était épinglées les dernières nouvelles. Maedhros s'approcha du panneau et Melian en profita pour souffler. Elle s'adossa à l'une des colonnes et ferma les yeux.

-Nous avons de la chance, déclara Maedhros en se redressant. Le prochain navire en direction de Teldrassil lève les voiles demain à l'aube. Nous pourrons…

Il s'interrompit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Melian. Son visage était d'une pâleur effarante et une goutte de sueur perlait à sa tempe. Il constata aussi que malgré son apparente décontraction, elle était tendue. Il était évident que sa blessure se faisait encore sentir. Comme il ouvrait la bouche, Melian le devança.

-Demain à l'aube dis-tu? C'est un délai raisonnable ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fontaine située devant la banque du quartier.

Maedhros alla s'asseoir sur la margelle du bassin, à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. La place, normalement bondée, était à cette heure presque déserte, et le seul bruit audible était le ruissèlement de l'eau.

-Nous devrions penser à prendre une chambre à l'auberge, lança-t-il en voyant les dernières lueurs rouge et or disparaître.

-Nous n'avons qu'une seule nuit à passer à Hurlevent. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous pouvons dormir à la belle étoile, répliqua-t-elle.

-Es-tu sérieuse? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant de travers. Tu n'es pas encore remise et tu as besoin de repos. Le seul fait de marcher le temps d'entrer dans la cité t'as épuisée, ajouta-t-il, prudent.

-Je ne suis pas épuisée! protesta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je suis juste…un peu fatiguée, voilà tout!

-Eh bien, dans ce cas tu ne me laisses guère de choix, annonça-t-il en se levant à son tour.

-Que veux-tu dire? s'enquit-elle, méfiante. Tu n'oserais pas…

Elle fut interrompue par Maedhros, qui s'était approché d'elle et qui l'avait soulevée du sol.

-Qu'allais-tu dire? s'enquit-il, moqueur.

- Je peux marcher, je ne suis pas handicapée! Dépose-moi immédiatement!

-Non, répliqua-t-il en la serrant d'avantage sur son torse tandis qu'il se mettait en marche.

-Maedhros, je te jure que si tu ne me poses pas dans la seconde qui suit, je…

-Que vas-tu faire? l'interrompit-il en s'arrêtant et en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Elle se contenta de le regarder en silence, ses yeux clairs chargés de colère.

-Aller, ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que te porter ne deviendra une habitude.

-J'espère bien, maugréa-t-elle.

-Là tu mens c'est certain. À la façon dont tu me regarde, il est évident que tu adores être dans mes bras, dit-il le regard pétillant de malice.

Melian ouvrit des yeux ronds. Devant son air ahuri, Maedhros ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Répète ça!? explosa Melian.

-Allons, je plaisantais. Ne t'énerves pas, tu vas épuiser tes dernières forces.

-Cela vaudrait mieux pour toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge du quartier commerçant, la Rose Dorée, Maedhros avait encore du mal à recouvrer son sérieux et Melian, bien malgré elle, se trouvait toujours dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, Maedhros consentit à la poser. Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Je peux vous aider? demanda alors une femme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

La dame avait des cheveux roux, coupés assez courts et des yeux marron.

-Nous aimerions louer une chambre pour la nuit, s'il vous reste de la place, bien sûr, annonça Maedhros.

-Une seule? questionna-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Melian avait ouvert la bouche mais Maedhros la devança.

-Ce sera parfait, merci, répondit-il sans se soucier du regard brûlant que lui avait lancé la jeune fille.

L'aubergiste s'apprêtait à les conduire à l'étage lorsque son regard tomba sur le fauve aux côtés du jeune elfe.

-Je vous assure qu'il ne vous causera aucun problème, dit-il en lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Sindar s'approcha et s'allongea paresseusement à ses pieds

-Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, répondit l'aubergiste, rassérénée.

Elle monta l'escalier en bois sombre, suivie des deux jeunes gens. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir étroit, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement. L'aubergiste leur fit face puis désigna une porte sur sa droite.

-Voilà, leur dit-elle. Prenez le temps de vous installer. Le repas sera bientôt servi, vous pourrez vous joindre aux autres clients dans la grande salle. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision.

-Après vous, madame, fit Maedhros en s'effaçant pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle fut entrée, elle balaya la chambre du regard. Elle était petite et avait un mobilier sommaire, mais elle était propre. Les chandeliers accrochés aux murs émettaient une lumière diffuse. Contre la cloison opposée à la porte se trouvait deux fenêtres et sous elles, un lit, simple, mais que Melian ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver attirant. Évidemment, elle se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à Maedhros. Celui était entré à sa suite puis, après avoir refermé la porte s'était débarrassé de sa cape et avait déposé son arc, rejoint quelques instants plus tard par le carquois qui ne le quittait jamais. Leur regard se croisèrent un bref instant. Les yeux violets de Maedhros étincelaient dans la pénombre qui régnait, ce qui rendait son regard encore plus impressionnant. Melian se détourna et rabattit son capuchon sur ses épaules. Elle retira sa cape, puis alla s'asseoir sur le matelas en résistant à l'envie de s'y étendre et de ne plus bouger jusqu'au matin. Sindar, quant à lui, s'était allongé de tout son long au pied du lit et avait posé sa tête massive sur ses pattes. Seuls ses yeux étaient encore en mouvement.

-Peux-tu retirer ton armure? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

-Pourquoi? répondit-elle, méfiante.

-J'aimerais jeter un œil à ta blessure. S'il te plaît, ajout-a-il dans un souffle en voyant qu'elle était restée immobile.

Melian poussa un soupir puis s'exécuta. Elle retira son corset de cuir, ne gardant que sa chemise en lin. Elle étouffa un gémissement lorsque son armure accrocha la plaie qui barrait son flanc. Bien qu'elle ait tenté de le dissimuler, Maedhros le perçut sans difficulté.

-C'est douloureux? s'enquit-il en soulevant doucement le bas de sa chemise afin de découvrir le pansement.

-Pas réellement…Bon d'accord, c'est un peu douloureux, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le regard que lui avait lancé l'elfe.

Maedhros leva les yeux au ciel puis, reportant son attention sur le pansement, lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le bandage ne c'était pas imbibé de sang, ce qui signifiait que les plantes qu'il avait appliquées avait fait leur travail. Il le défi délicatement. La plaie était toujours bien visible, mais heureusement elle semblait saine et ne montrait aucun signe d'infection quelconque. Il l'effleura doucement du bout des doigts. Melian ferma les yeux. Les doigts de l'elfe étaient délicieusement frais. La douleur lui sembla moins vive. Elle tourna la tête en direction de Maedhros alors qu'il finissait de nouer un nouveau bandage. Elle surprit un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

-Agréable, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il en terminant son travail.

Melian se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna un peu en replaçant sa chemise. Elle entendit dans son dos le ricanement étouffé de son compagnon. Décidément, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire fâcher ou à l'embarrasser. La jeune fille se jura de ne plus lui donner satisfaction.

-As-tu faim? la questionna-t-il.

Melian se retourna et s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle attrapa la pomme qu'elle aurait reçue en plein visage si elle n'avait pas réagi aussi promptement. En poussant un soupir excédé, elle alla s'asseoir sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le lit.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais en général, lorsqu'on pose une question, on attend la réponse avant d'agir, maugréa-t-elle.

-Ce qu'elle est de bonne humeur, lança-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

Melian mordit dans le fruit afin d'empêcher une remarque désobligeante de franchir ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas attendu, car je connaissais la réponse. Cependant, je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais rester ici plutôt que de descendre. N'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Trop de bruits, trop de lumière.

-Et ce ne sont pas deux choses que tu apprécies énormément, continua-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

C'était une affirmation, non pas une question. Aussi, Melian choisit-elle de ne pas répondre.

-De bonne humeur et bavarde en plus, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

«Encore ce sourire, pensa Melian. Décidément, c'est une malédiction.»

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends que tu préfères rester ici, dit-il, une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil. Il faut dire que ma compagnie est hautement plus agréable. Que veux-tu? Je suis né ainsi. Tu as beaucoup de chance de pouvoir me côtoyer de si près. J'ai une incroyable personnalité, un charme excepti…

-Et une modestie sans limite, le coupa Melian.

Maedhros ne put contenir un éclat de rire et Melian, malgré ses efforts, n'arriva pas à empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur sérieux, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent en silence un moment. Melian détourna la tête, légèrement embarrassée. Son regard tomba sur Sindar et de nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le grand fauve, à l'aspect si redoutable et au regard pénétrant dormait profondément. Allongé il y a quelques instants, Sindar était désormais positionné sur le dos, les pattes repliées au-dessus de lui.

-Au fait, Sindar ne mange pas, lui? demanda-t-elle à l'intention de son compagnon.

-Il n'a pas faim pour l'instant. Il a profité de notre présence dans la forêt d'Elwyn pour faire le plein, répondit-il.

Melian dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le félin.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un fauve affamé, admit-elle, une note espiègle dans la voix.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruissement du vent à travers le feuillage des arbres proches et par les grillons saluant l'astre nocturne de leurs stridulations. Une brise fraîche s'introduisit par l'une des fenêtres, et tourbillonna dans la pièce, faisant trembler la lumière des bougies. Melian frissonna lorsque l'air passa au travers du tissu de sa chemise. Maedhros se leva et alla fermer le volet qui était resté entrouvert. Après avoir placé le loquet pour le verrouiller, il se tourna vers Melian.

-Il est tard, annonça-t-il. Nous partirons demain à l'aube. Tu as besoin de repos.

À son grand étonnement, Melian ne protesta aucunement.

«Elle doit être plus épuisée qu'elle ne veut le laisser paraître, sinon elle me tiendrait tête» songea-t-il, amusé.  
-Prends le lit, continua-t-il, je m'installerai au sol, continua-t-il.

Évidemment, Melian ne souleva aucune objection. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger et ne plus bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Elle observa Maedhros tandis qu'il sortait une couverture soigneusement roulée de son sac. Il détacha les sangles qui la retenait, puis il l'étendit sur le sol. Par la suite, sans aucune gêne, il retira son plastron, sa chemise et ses bottes, ne gardant que son pantalon. Melian se sentit rougir légèrement. Heureusement, la pénombre ne permettait pas à l'elfe de le remarquer. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira ses longues bottes souples, puis hésita quelques secondes.

-C'est tout ce que tu enlèves, lui lança Maedhros d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Il faillit s'étrangler de rire devant le regard furibond que lui lança la jeune fille.

-Allez, ne fait pas cette tête-là je plaisantais! Je vais me retourner le tant que tu te changes.

Melian se contenta de l'observer, méfiante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets d'être sage, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Incertaine, la jeune fille attendit quelques secondes, puis elle enleva son pantalon et, avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, déboutonna sa chemise qu'elle retira. Melian s'étendit, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et ramena la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules. Maedhros se déplaça afin de souffler les bougies puis alla s'allonger. Il s'étendit sur le côté afin de lui faire face, appuyé sur un coude, la tête dans la main. Il la fixa de ses yeux violets.

-Tu sais, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, lui dit-il. Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

Melian ne répondit rien et Maedhros ne s'en offensa pas.

-Dors bien, acheva-t-il.

Sur ce, il remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son menton et se retourna, imité par la jeune fille.


	8. Poursuite

Melian fut tirée du sommeil par une sensation d'engourdissement au bas du corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et découvrit avec étonnement Sindar, allongé sur ses jambes. Quelques trois cents kilogrammes de muscles, de chair et de poils. En grommelant Melian se redressa et approcha timidement une main du flanc de l'animal. Comme il ne réagit pas, elle s'enhardit et posa sur lui ses deux mains. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis poussa de toutes ses forces. Le félin ne remua même pas.

-Sindar! Bouge de là! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée.

Le félin ouvrit un œil…pour le refermer aussitôt. On aurait pu le croire complètement immobile, si ce n'était de son oreille qui frémit face au soupir de Melian.  
Maedhros entra dans la pièce à ce moment. La jeune fille remonta vivement la couverture, qui avait glissé sur son buste. Maedhros, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

-Bien dormi? s'enquit-il.

L'expression qu'il arborait laissait supposer à Melian qu'il n'était pas étranger au comportement de Sindar. Maedhros continua à parler, sans qu'il ne fasse cas du silence de Melian. Il commençait à s'y habituer…

-Prépare-toi, nous devons partir rapidement si nous ne voulons pas manquer le bateau en direction de Teldrassil.

-J'attends seulement que tu te retournes, dit-elle tout en le regardant d'un regard rempli d'avertissements.

-À vos ordres, madame, énonça-t-il tout en lui tournant le dos.

Melian posa alors les yeux sur Sindar. Même le grand fauve, difficilement impressionnable, jugea plus prudent de ne pas insister face à ce regard. Il se redressa, non sans prendre le temps de s'étirer voluptueusement, puis fit un pas sur le côté afin de libérer les jambes de la jeune fille. Melian ramassa son pantalon et sa chemise, puis lança un regard soupçonneux au félin. Sindar gardait ses yeux fixés sur elle. La jeune fille aurait juré y apercevoir une lueur…d'amusement? Résolue, elle lui tourna le dos puis s'habilla le plus rapidement possible tout en ménageant son abdomen. Elle s'approcha de Maedhros en fixant sa ceinture à sa taille. Elle trouvait rassurant de sentir le poids des lames jumelles de chaque côté de ses hanches.

-Prête? lui demanda Maedhros en la fixant de ses yeux violets.

«Décidemment, il est efficace», songea Melian en voyant qu'il avait empaqueté leurs affaires.

-Oui, ça va. Nous devrions manger à bord du navire seulement, proposa-t-elle en voyant la noirceur reculer peu à peu sous la lueur des premiers rayons flamboyants du soleil.

Maedhros hocha la tête. Il était du même avis.

-Allons-y, dit-il en approchant la main de la poignée de la porte.

À ce moment, Sindar qui était encore allongé se redressa rapidement, alerte. Il s'approcha doucement de la porte, museau et oreilles frémissants. Sous les regards étonnés des deux jeunes gens, il recula en grondant, canines dévoilées et poil hérissé. Maedhros se reprit rapidement et, se baissant au niveau du félin, le fixa du regard. Le fauve sembla se calmer, mais continua à émettre un grognement sourd. Melian, qui patientait durant leur échange fut surprise quand Maedhros leva vers elle un regard où se mêlaient appréhension et détermination.

-Tu dois partir. Maintenant, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille ne réagissait pas.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

Maedhros ne répondit pas. Tous deux, sens aux aguets, avaient entendu les lourds pas dans l'escalier. Le bruit d'une épée qu'on sort de son fourreau…Au regard qu'ils échangèrent, Maedhros sut que Melian avec compris. Des gardes d'Hurlevent. Coïncidence? C'était peu probable. Les pas se firent plus près, plus audibles.

-Va-t'en, articula-t-il silencieusement.

Melian secoua négativement la tête, obstinée. L'elfe étouffa un juron. Évidemment, la jeune fille en faisait souvent à sa tête, mais il aurait bien aimé cette fois qu'elle lui obéisse. Il s'approcha prestement d'elle.

-Tu dois partir, siffla-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre, cela empirerait la situation. Pars! Je vais les retenir.

-Et tu crois qu'ils te laisseront faire, sans dire un mot? rétorqua-t-elle, une flamme dans ses yeux opalescents.

-On se retrouvera après, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, s'il te plaît Melian, quitte cette pièce, demanda-t-il plus doucement, en la vrillant de ses yeux violets.

Les pas s'étaient maintenant extrêmement rapprochés. Plus que quelques secondes, avant que les gardes ne pénètrent dans la pièce. Melian se résigna. Elle tourna le dos à Maedhros et se déplaça rapidement vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible. Elle se glissa dehors, la referma et disparue au moment même où un garde ouvrait la porte à la volée, épée dégainée et prêt au combat. Il fut suivit par deux autres gardes et une autre personne, une femme. En voyant celle-ci, Maedhros blêmit. Il sut immédiatement que s'il ne pouvait pas la retenir longtemps, Melian n'aurait aucune chance de s'en tirer.

-Où est-elle? demanda celui qui semblait diriger la petite troupe.

-Qui donc? répondit Maedhros, feignant l'incompréhension.

-Ne fait pas semblant, elfe. Il vaut mieux pour toi, et pour elle, que tu nous dises la vérité, dit l'homme en s'approchant de Maedhros, épée brandie.

Inconsciemment, en voulant protéger Melian, il faillit faire un pas pour se placer devant la fenêtre. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'individu vêtu d'une armure en cuir souple. Ce presque mouvement confirmait ses soupçons, déjà bien présents. Elle fit un signe de tête aux gardes. Aussitôt ceux-ci se déplacèrent de façon à encercler Maedhros. Sindar rugit en dévoilant ses canines. Il bondit devant la fenêtre pour bloquer le passage à la femme.

-Retiens ton fauve, elfe, ou il va tâter de mes lames, dit-elle d'une voix qui dégageait une grande assurance.

Sindar cracha en réponse à la menace. Maedhros et lui échangèrent un regard. L'elfe lut dans les yeux du magnifique félin qu'il ne bougerait pas. L'animal retourna son attention sur la femme. Il se ramassa pour bondir. D'une formidable détente, il se propulsa vers l'avant. Sa cible, qui avait anticipé son coup ne fit que s'écarter puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit. L'action n'avait duré que le temps d'un souffle. Maedhros voulut partir à sa poursuite, mais deux des gardes lui empoignèrent les bras afin de l'immobiliser.

-Melian! cria-t-il

Il se débattit mais un coup l'atteignit à la tête. L'elfe s'effondra, la vision brouillée. Maedhros lutta contre la noirceur qui l'envahit, en vain, lorsqu'un deuxième coup le fit sombrer. En voyant son plus proche ami à la merci des gardes, Sindar cessa de combattre, de peur d'envenimer la situation. Résigné, il suivit les gardes qui emmenaient l'elfe inconscient, non sans cesser de grogner, avertissant ceux qui s'approchaient trop.

*****  
Dès qu'elle fut à l'extérieur, Melian se retourna et escalada la façade du bâtiment. Chaque mouvement qu'elle accomplissait se faisait cruellement sentir au niveau de son flanc, mais elle ne pouvait y prêter attention, pas après que Maedhros ait décidé de rester pour lui accorder une chance de s'en tirer. En méprisant sa douleur, elle se hissa jusque sur le toit de l'auberge. Ce seul effort l'essouffla, à un point tel que même dans cette situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Que dirait Keryn en voyant son état? Elle l'aurait probablement regardée en secouant la tête. Penser à la voleuse qui l'avait amenée à découvrir son monde lui noua l'estomac. Melian se remua, ce n'était pas le moment de lambiner. Si elle était poursuivie, elle aurait du mal à s'échapper. Une vague d'angoisse la submergea, puis la jeune fille se calma en se disant que des gardes auraient bien du mal à la suivre, avec leurs lourdes armures et leurs armes encombrantes. Elle eut à peine le temps de se réjouir que des pas se firent entendre sur le toit du bâtiment adjacent, sous la fenêtre d'où elle était sortie. Un pas très, très léger. Et souple…si bien qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre. Melian retint un gémissement d'angoisse. En faisant volte-face, ses yeux tombèrent sur le toit de l'hôtel des ventes du quartier commerçant. Un saut facile, un peu plus d'un mètre…quand on n'a pas un côté raidit par un flanc déchiré…La jeune voleuse ne pouvait pas rester là, aussi elle décida de tenter le saut. Melian atteignit l'endroit visé, à son grand soulagement. Mais le choc du à son atterrissage propagea une onde de douleur dans son corps. Elle sentit la jambe de son côté blessé faiblir. Melian trébucha et tomba vers l'avant. Elle se rétablit en faisant une roulade puis se releva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, chose qu'elle regretta. Sa poursuivante, une femme vêtue d'une armure moulante en cuir s'apprêtait déjà à sauter. C'était une combattante expérimentée et qui, de toute évidence, était, elle, en pleine possession de ses moyens. Melian se mit aussitôt en mouvement, bien que ses chances aient énormément diminuées face à pareille poursuivante. Elle commença à courir, tant bien que mal. Elle sauta de toit en toit, avec une difficulté toujours grandissante, opposée à la distance de plus en plus petite qui la séparait de l'humaine. Melian avait à peine traversé le quartier commerçant. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à sauter du toit d'un bâtiment quand une dague siffla au niveau de ses chevilles. En voulant l'éviter, elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa d'extrême justesse à la corniche de la maison. Melian regarda en bas. L'atterrissage serait douloureux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement, la petite ruelle était déserte. La jeune fille lâcha prise au moment où des mains agrippèrent son poignet. Elle fut hissée sur le toit. Pour une fois, Melian aurait préféré tomber. Elle ne perdit pas de temps. Une fois rétablie, elle tordit le bras de la voleuse afin de dégager son poignet. Enfin, _essaya_ de tordre son bras. Cette femme était une voleuse émérite, qui se trouvait face à une novice, qui, bien que douée, avait un sérieux désavantage. Le bandage n'était pas visible, mais à la raideur des mouvements de sa jeune adversaire, l'humaine sut précisément, sans aucun mal, où la jeune fille avait été atteinte. Malgré sa situation précaire, Melian n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Elle feinta sur la gauche, puis dégaina ses lames et plongea sur la droite. La voleuse était bien trop expérimentée pour se laisser avoir par une telle tactique. La femme aurait aimé laisser la jeune fille continuer, car elle semblait avoir des capacités très intéressantes malgré son jeune âge, mais elle devait faire vite. Lorsque Melian s'avança d'un pas et porta un coup au niveau de la taille, la voleuse esquiva souplement le coup, agrippa le bras de la jeune fille et le lui tordit derrière le dos. La jeune fille ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais la prise de la voleuse était aussi solide que du roc. Comme Melian ne cessait de se débattre malgré sa mauvaise posture, la voleuse posa un geste afin de l'immobiliser. Elle frappa du poing, en tentant d'amortir un peu son coup, à l'endroit exact où une lame avait fraichement mordu la chair de la fille. Aussitôt, la voleuse la sentit s'affaisser, mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de continuer à tenter de se dégager. Avec un soupir qui démontrait le peu d'enthousiasme qu'elle avait à poser un tel geste, l'humaine retourna Melian et lui asséna un coup dans le ventre. Cette fois-ci, la novice ne put rester debout. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux, le souffle coupé. Son adversaire ne perdit pas de temps. La femme la frappa à la nuque. Elle rattrapa la jeune fille évanouie avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Elle la souleva et s'en alla en direction de la vieille ville.

*****

Melian reprit conscience avec un mal de tête monumental. Elle attendit que le sol arrête de tanguer pour ouvrir doucement les yeux. La jeune fille ne voyait rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait évaluer les dimensions de la pièce où elle se trouvait, car elle était plongée dans une profonde noirceur. Puisque sa vue lui faisait défaut, Melian eut recours à ses autres sens pour la renseigner. Elle était étendue sur un matelas moelleux, recouvert d'un drap soyeux. Autant de luxe ne pouvait être associé à une geôle dans la prison d'Hurlevent… En tendant l'oreille, Melian ne distingua qu'un léger bruit de conversation, qui lui sembla très éloigné. Elle tenta de se redresser, pour qu'aussitôt une douleur sourde dans son ventre le lui fasse regretter. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, celle de son côté s'éveilla à son tour. Elle étouffa un gémissement, puis remua doucement chacun de ses membres pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Hormis une douleur aux genoux, elle ne trouva rien de nouveau. En revanche, la jeune fille ne sentit pas le poids des lames de chaque côté de ses hanches, ni celui du couteau dissimulé dans sa botte. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit, elle n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable. Oubliant momentanément sa dernière tentative, peu fructueuse, elle essaya de s'asseoir, avant de se laisser choir sur le dos. Cette fois-ci, la souffrance qui découla de son geste fut plus virulente, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur. En maudissant sa stupidité, Melian referma les yeux et se força à respirer lentement. À chacune de ses expirations, son mal s'atténuait légèrement. Des pas retentirent alors, plus près à chaque instant. Elle tendit l'oreille. C'était de petites enjambées rapides. Le loquet d'une porte dissimulée par la noirceur cliqueta puis le battant s'entrouvrit doucement. Une main apparue, suivi d'un être minuscule. Un gnome.

-Tu es enfin réveillée, s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte puis en allumant les chandeliers aux coins de la pièce.

Melian le regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni ce qui lui arrivait, ni qui était ce petit bonhomme. La jeune fille tenta prudemment de se redresser, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois-ci et s'aidant de ses bras plutôt que de solliciter ses abdominaux. Le gnome se déplaça prestement vers elle, plaçant un oreiller dans son dos de façon à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée. Melian le regarda, méfiante. Le gnome, qui à première vue lui avait semblé maladroit, se mouvait avec une étonnante agilité sur ses jambes courtaudes.

-Allons, ne fait pas cette tête-là, je ne vais pas te manger, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil de son regard brun chocolat.

Les yeux de la jeune fille tombèrent sur un bandage souillé, posé sur la table de chevet près du lit.

-Je me suis occupé de ta coupure au flanc, précisa-t-il en suivant son regard. Sacrée blessure. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune fille rougir d'embarras. Tu n'es pas la première que je rafistole, et tu ne seras pas la dernière. Tu dois être sacrément douée pour avoir échappée à Sloan pendant quelques minutes avec un tel handicap. Je crois bien qu'elle n'exagérait pas en nous parlant de toi. Tu l'as tellement impressionnée qu'elle est allée voir Mathias pour qu'il intercède en ta faveur auprès du roi lui-même, tu te rends compte? demanda-t-il en s'affairant autour de la jeune fille, examinant les hématomes sur ses genoux.

Melian portant ses mains à ses tempes. Le flot incessant de paroles l'étourdissait, les mots du gnome la rendait de plus en plus confuse à mesure qu'il nommait toutes ces personnes. Comme si elle était sensée connaître ces noms! Le gnome sentit son malaise.

-Pardonne-moi Melian, lui dit-il en s'arrêtant pour la fixer dans les yeux. Je suis peut-être allé un peu rapidement. Mon vrai nom te serait inutile. Ici, tout le monde me nomme Doc Mixilpixil, ou plus simplement Doc, ou encore Mix, si tu préfères.

Melian s'apprêtait à lui poser une question lorsque le petit être reprit son monologue.

-Enfin, toujours est-il que je pense que Sloan t'aime bien. Tu l'as sacrément impressionnée. C'est pourquoi elle a parlé à Mathias, elle aimerait qu'on te recrute, même si tu es vraiment jeune. Il va sûrement s'arranger avec le roi. Après tout, la plus part d'entre nous avons été recrutés dans les geôles d'Hurlevent. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris qu'une si jeune personne ait déjà commis un crime assez important pour mobiliser la garde d'Hurlevent. Un meurtre hein?

-Non! s'écria vivement Melian. Enfin, si, se reprit-elle. Mais je ne voulais pas, c'était un accident.

-Bien sûr, dit-il en ponctuant ses mots d'un clin d'œil complice. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça est derrière toi maintenant, et personne ne te reprochera quoi que ce soit une fois que Mathias aura calmé la garde.

Doc ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, puis la referma. Pour un voleur, Sloan lui reprochait souvent de faire preuve d'un «entrain excessif», selon ses propres mots. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il aimait discuter de tout et de rien, mais cela n'altérait pas ses sens ou sa sensibilité. Il capta aisément le désarroi de la jeune fille. Il tira une chaise près du lit et s'y installa, sentant qu'après l'avoir bombardée de mots, sa patiente aurait plusieurs questions à lui poser. Melian ferma les yeux pour mettre de l'ordre dans le déluge d'informations qu'elle avait reçu. Elle était épuisée, mais elle voulait des réponses à ses questions.

-Tu as parlé de plusieurs personnes, commença-t-elle. Qui est ce Mathias, pour avoir autant d'influence auprès du roi? Et où suis-je, pour commencer?

-Je comprends mieux que tu sois si déroutée. Je croyais que tu savais, ou qu'au moins tu avais des doutes…Si j'avais su que tu ne savais pas, je te l'aurais dit bien plus tôt!

Devant le regard confus de Melian, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Eh bien, Mathias est le chef principal de notre ordre, dit-il en se levant. Tu dois te reposer maintenant, je vois bien que tu tombes de fatigue. Je reviendrai te voir dans quelques heures. Rendors-toi, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Votre ordre? questionna la jeune fille, encore plus troublée, qui sentait la fatigue l'emporter.

La réponse de Mix, qui était sorti de la chambre, lui parvint de très loin, comme au travers d'un épais brouillard. Elle l'entendit à peine avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

-Très chère Melian, bienvenue au quartier général du Si:7…


	9. SI:7

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, Maedhros sentit une explosion de douleur dans son crâne. Vint ensuite une sensation de brûlure à l'épaule, qui contrastait avec la fraicheur et l'humidité ambiantes. Il se releva en portant une main à sa tête endolorie. L'elfe regarda autour de lui. Il ne distingua que trois murs de pierres grises, et faisant office de quatrième, une série de barres métalliques et froides. La pénombre l'empêchait de bien distinguer ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Il s'approcha des barreaux.

-Il y quelqu'un? demanda-t-il.

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit. Non… une respiration dans le noir, toute proche. Un grondement.

-Sindar! s'exclama Maedhros.

La réponse du fauve ne se fit pas attendre. Ils étaient apparemment les deux seuls êtres vivants dans cette partie de la prison. Maedhros frissonna, mais il ne paniqua pas. Sa situation aurait pu être pire. En agissant ainsi, il avait donné à Melian la possibilité de s'échapper. Cette pensée le submergea de soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la femme vêtue de cuir.

-Non! cria-t-il en agrippant les barreaux.

Il essaya rageusement de les secouer mais bien évidemment, ils restèrent en place, inébranlables. Maedhros alla s'asseoir sur sa couche et se prit la tête de ses deux mains. Melian n'avait pas pu s'enfuir, c'était certain. Bien sûr, il ignorait ce qu'il en était réellement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Melian, en ce moment, était en meilleure posture que lui-même…

*****

Melian ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira longuement en veillant toutefois à ménager son abdomen encore fragile. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était toujours aussi sombre, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à déterminer combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son premier réveil. La jeune fille se redressa puis posa ses pieds sur le sol dallé. Sa froideur la surprit quelque peu. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver? Les paroles échangées plus tôt avec Doc lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire, comme des mots que l'on tracerait un à un sur une page vierge. Il avait mentionné le SI:7. Était-elle supposée en connaître la signification? C'est cet instant que Doc choisi pour faire son apparition. Melian s'en étonna.

«Cela fait deux fois qu'il entre dans cette pièce juste après mon réveil. Est-une coïncidence ou m'entend-t-il réellement?» se demanda-t-elle.

-Ah, je vois que tu es réveillée. C'est parfait, claironna-t-il avec un enthousiasme et une énergie qui lui semblaient coutumiers.

Tout en parlant, il alluma les chandeliers de la petite pièce, comme la dernière fois. Il déposa ensuite quelques vêtements qu'il transportait sur la table de chevet.

-Voilà pour te changer, dit-il. On va s'occuper de ton armure. Elle sera bientôt prête, mais en attendant…

Doc compléta sa phrase par un geste de la main en direction des habits qu'il s'était procurés. Melian se leva du lit où elle était restée assise en tendant une main vers le petit tas de vêtements. Elle caressa l'étoffe du bout des doigts. Elle était douce au toucher, beaucoup plus que les habits qu'elle avait pu porter auparavant. Melian baissa les yeux. Elle portait encore son pantalon et sa chemise qui, à l'instar de son armure, avait souffert du coup qui les avait déchirées.

-Enfile-les, lui demanda Doc. Tu ne vas pas rester au lit toute la journée, tout de même! Marcher un peu te feras le plus grand bien, crois-moi. Je t'attends dans le couloir, termina-t-il en tournant les talons. Doc ferma doucement la porte avec un dernier clin d'œil à l'intention de la jeune fille. Une fois seule, Melian prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. La jeune fille finit par se dire qu'elle ne devait probablement courir de risques, sinon elle s'en serait déjà aperçu. De toute façon, avait-elle vraiment le choix? Melian commença à déboutonne son chemisier, puis fit glisser le tissu rêche de ses épaules. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bandage qui ceignait son abdomen. Il était très propre, à peine taché de rouge. Si Melian ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle devait concéder que Doc savait ce qu'il faisait. Son pantalon alla bientôt rejoindre la chemise étalée sur le lit. Elle tendit la main vers les vêtements posés sur la petite table de chevet. La jeune fille enfila précautionneusement la tunique courte, le pantalon moulant et les bottes en cuir souple. Leur confort était étonnant. Melian constata avec bonheur que ses mouvements éveillaient à peine la douleur de son flanc. Quand à celle dans son ventre, elle avait complètement disparu. Elle fit quelques pas prudents en direction de la porte. Soulagée par la force qu'elle sentait dans ses membres, Melian avança de façon plus confiante. Elle souleva le loquet puis poussa le battant en bois, qui pivota su lui-même sans émettre le moindre son. Un long couloir s'offrit à sa vue, à gauche comme à droite. Il était parsemé d'une multitude de portes toutes semblables les unes aux autres.

-Te voilà fin prête, Melian, dit Doc dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de pierre en face de la porte. Melian constata avec stupéfaction que son interlocuteur lui dépassait à peine les hanches. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué la petite taille du gnome dès leur première rencontre, mais puisqu'elle était restée au lit, la différence n'était pas aussi flagrante. Doc nota son étonnement. Une lueur amusée alluma ses yeux.

-Ne te fies pas à ma taille, j'en ai envoyé plusieurs au tapis, biens plus costauds que toi.

Melian sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer indiscrète en détaillant ainsi son hôte. Heureusement, Doc ne sembla pas s'en offenser, bien au contraire. Devant son embarras, le gnome ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je suppose que tu dois être affamée, commença le petit être. Viens, allons nous restaurer. J'en profiterai pour répondre à tes questions qui, je n'en doute pas, sont très nombreuses.

Melian acquiesça. Lorsqu'ils se mirent en mouvement, la jeune fille, qui remarqua la tension qui habitait jusque-là ses muscles, se détendit légèrement. Elle se permit même un léger sourire, en songeant que les choses allaient peut-être s'améliorer. Doc, qui l'avait vue du coin de l'œil, hocha la tête avec approbation.

Si la jeune fille n'était toujours pas fixée sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se rendit compte que le lieu en question était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il y avait de nombreux couloirs et beaucoup de dédalles qui n'en finissait plus de se croiser. Ils passèrent devant une grande salle, remplit d'armes de toute sortes, de mannequins et de cibles de tir. Ayant remarqué son intérêt, Doc lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du gymnase, où les membres du SI:7 pouvaient s'entrainer afin de garder leurs compétences au maximum de leurs capacités.

-Une salle d'entraînement? questionna Melian. Entrainement pourquoi?

-Pour le travail qui est le nôtre, répondit-il laconiquement.

Melian leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réponse sibylline.

-Ici se trouvent les bassins, déclara le gnome alors qu'ils passaient devant deux portes, finement ouvragées, plus grandes que les autres. Il y a deux installations : une pour les hommes, et une pour les femmes, bien sûr, expliqua-t-il sans pour autant interrompre son chemin.

Melian et lui finirent par déboucher dans une vaste salle. L'espace était occupé par plusieurs grandes tables. Parmi elles, seules deux étaient couvertes de victuailles. Des fruits et des légumes, mais aussi du pain et différents fromages. À la vue de toute cette nourriture, Melian sentit son ventre gronder. Le gnome et la jeune fille allèrent s'asseoir, l'un face à l'autre. Tout en remplissant son assiette, Melian rassembla ses idées. Devant elle, Doc mangeait calmement, attendant patiemment ses questions. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Pour commencer, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici? demanda-t-elle.

-Sloan t'as ramenée il y a deux jours. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant le reste de la journée et le jour suivant aussi. Tu t'es réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, c'est à ce moment qu'on a eu notre petit entretien. Par la suite tu t'es rendormie, pour ouvrir les yeux ce matin.

Melian resta un moment pensive.

-Vous avez mentionné le SI:7, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?

-Allons! Tutoies-moi, tu me donnes l'impression d'être un vieillard.

-D'accord, répondit rapidement Melian, mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que le SI:7

Le gnome sourit devant l'impatience de la jeune fille. Il prit son temps pour mâcher, puis avaler le morceau de pain qu'il venait de prendre, histoire de la faire languir un peu plus. Au moment où elle allait perdre patience, il se lança.

-Je vais essayer de faire simple. Le SI:7 est la Stormwind Intelligence, ou l'Intelligence d'Hurlevent, si tu préfères. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui connait ce nom, et plus rares encore sont ceux qui le connaissent, mais qui savent réellement ce qu'est notre organisation.

Melian s'était penchée vers l'avant, avide d'entendre la suite.

-Et qu'est exactement votre organisation?

-Nous sommes un groupe de voleurs, affiliés à la lignée royale d'Hurlevent. On est employés lors d'opérations spéciales, de missions d'espionnage et, parfois même, d'assassinat. Souvent, lorsque nous sommes envoyés en mission, c'est pour récupérer des informations capitales pour l'Alliance. Mathias Shaw, dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt, est le dirigeant de notre ordre, ajouta-t-il, avec un respect visible.

-Et, vous souhaitez me recruter, moi? s'étonna Melian.

-Sloan le désire, rectifia-t-il. Il faudra qu'elle en parle à Mathias d'abord. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. C'est une femme réfléchie. Si elle croit que tu as des chances, c'est vrai.

Melian était désemparée. Elle, qui n'avait tué qu'une fois –par accident qui plus est– se trouvait au cœur d'une organisation secrète qui commettait parfois des meurtres, soutenus par l'Alliance! Si elle excluait cet aspect qu'elle jugeait désagréable, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation en s'imaginant infiltrant en toute discrétion un camp ennemi. Melian préféra dans l'immédiat continuer ses questions plutôt que de se torturer l'esprit.

-D'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas tarder, continua Doc.

En effet, quelques personnes s'installaient peu à peu aux deux tables. Melian fut étonnée, car elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit. Ces gens étaient-ils toujours aussi silencieux, sans le moindre effort apparent? La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si dans une salle au beau milieu de leur quartier général, ils étaient aussi discrets sans même y penser, ils devaient sembler complètement immatériels lors d'une mission nécessitant un silence absolu. Tandis qu'elle les observait en douce, elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux dirigeaient vers la jeune fille et le gnome des regards curieux, mais sans être insistants. Une question fusa des lèvres de la jeune fille, sans même qu'elle y ait pensé.

-Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de tables si seules deux sont occupées?

-C'est que nous ne sommes qu'une infime partie présente presqu'à temps plein au quartier général. Les autres tables servent lors des grands rassemblements. Ceux que tu verras ici font partie de l'élite du SI:7, ce qui explique le petit nombre.

-Et combien êtes-vous au total?

-Environ deux milles, répondit Doc.

-Deux milles! s'exclama Melian.

Elle n'aurait pas imaginé un instant que les membres puissent être aussi nombreux. Devant son air ahuri, Doc éclata de rire, ce qui lui attira, à nouveau, quelques coups d'œil venant des occupants à proximité. C'est à cet instant de Sloan apparu au bout de la salle. Son regard cuivré balaya rapidement la pièce et se posa finalement sur la jeune fille. Melian se sentit immédiatement intimidée, mais mit un point d'honneur à le dissimuler. Sloan se dirigea rapidement vers eux. À son approche, Doc la salua d'un signe de tête, auquel elle répondit de la même façon. La femme prit place au côté de Doc. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, Melian en profita pour la détailler. Sloan était de taille moyenne. Son haut à manches courtes laissait voir la musculature fine et nerveuse de ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très court; ils n'atteignaient pas même ses oreilles. Et sur la nuque, ils étaient tout bonnement rasés. C'était toutefois leur couleur qui était étonnante. D'un roux flamboyant, ils devaient passer difficilement inaperçus. Ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient d'un brun-cuivré tout aussi unique.

-Tu es enfin réveillée, lança-t-elle en guise d'introduction.

-Il semblerait, répliqua Melian en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, décidée à ne pas s'en laisser imposer.

Doc, qui avait arrêté de manger, promena son regard vaguement inquiet d'une à l'autre, l'air de se demander comment la rencontre allait se terminer. Cependant, Sloan sembla apprécier l'aplomb de sa jeune interlocutrice.

-Désolée pour le coup, enchaina-t-elle. Je devais faire vite et on ne peut pas dire que tu m'as réellement aidée…

Melian lui remarqua un très léger sourire aux lèvres. S'agissait-il d'un compliment? Un clin d'œil discret confirma son impression. Rasséréné, Doc crut bon d'apporter des précisions.

-Lorsque Sloan dit qu'elle devait faire vite, c'est parce qu'en fait, elle ne devait pas te ramener ici, mais plutôt te confier à la garde d'Hurlevent. Ça explique pourquoi ils sont tant en colère. Ils devaient te ramener toi, mais à la place, tout ce qu'ils ont pu attraper, c'est un jeune elfe, à ce qu'il paraît.

En entendant ses mots, Melian, surprise, avala de travers puis s'étouffa. Elle toussa un peu, les larmes aux yeux avant de se ressaisir sous le regard interrogateur de Doc, et celui, plus compréhensif, de Sloan.

-Ils l'ont emmené!

Sloan hocha doucement la tête, tandis que Doc, de plus en plus perdu, demandait des explications. Melian répondit.

-C'est un ami, je tiens beaucoup à lui. Si j'ai pu parvenir jusqu'à la cité, c'est grâce à lui. Que va-t-il lui arriver? demanda-t-elle en cherchant la réponse quand le regard de Sloan.

La voleuse choisit soigneusement les mots qu'elle allait employer.

-Il ne risque probablement pas grand-chose, pour le moment. Après tout, le seul crime dont il peut être accusé, c'est de t'avoir aidée à t'enfuir. Quoique dans ce cas-ci, c'est peut-être plus grave, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion. Tu es en effet recherchée pour meurtre, ce qui n'est pas rien.

-Il est donc en danger par ma faute? questionna Melian, tout en craignant la réponse.

Le silence de ses deux interlocuteurs était plus qu'éloquent. Melian croisa ses bras sur la table et, en soupirant, vint y poser sa tête. Les deux adultes qui lui faisaient face échangèrent un regard de connivence.

-Qu'importe ce qu'il en est, nous devons aller voir Mathias après le repas, peut-être consentirait-il a…commença Doc.

Il fut interrompu par Melian, qui s'était vivement redressée, une flamme brillant dans son regard opalescent.

-Tu veux dire qu'il accepterait de faire en sorte que Maedhros soit libéré?

Doc leva les mains pour calmer les ardeurs de la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela, se défendit-il, mais une chose est certaine, nous ne perdons rien à demander.

Sloan s'apprêtait à parler, mais l'espoir qui avait ravivé le regard de Melian la fit changer d'idée. Puisqu'ils avaient tous trois terminé leur repas, ils décidèrent d'aller voir leur dirigeant sans plus attendre. Le trio quitta la salle de plus en plus bondée et empruntèrent un couloir que Melian n'avait pas encore foulé. Elle eut un dernier regard pour la grande salle et s'étonna d'y trouver non seulement des humains et des gnomes, mais aussi des nains et même des gobelins. La jeune fille aperçut aussi quelques elfes. Son cœur se serra en songeant à Maedhros et Sindar, qui étaient maintenant emprisonnés. À cause d'elle…

Melian tourna les talons et rattrapa Sloan et Doc, qui l'avait quelque peu devancée.  
Ils empruntèrent encore plusieurs dédalles, tous éclairés de chandeliers, parfois par de simples torches.

«On doit se trouver sous terre» en déduit Melian.

Cela expliquait bien l'absence de la lumière du jour et la fraicheur ambiante. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte double, décorée de fines gravures. Sloan frappa un coup discret. Presqu'aussitôt, une voix leur répondit d'entrer. Avant de s'exécuter, la femme lança à Melian un regard lourd d'avertissements. La jeune fille n'eut pas de mal à en comprendre le sens. Ils ouvrirent les battants, qui donnaient sur une vaste pièce. Sur deux des murs se trouvaient de grandes étagères, croulant sous le poids de livres, de lettres, de parchemins ou encore de cartes. Au centre, un grand bureau en bois sombre, encombré de divers objets. L'homme, qui devait sans doute être Mathias, se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il se retourna pour leur faire face. Son regard tomba sur Melian. Aussitôt, celle-ci se sentit minuscule, insignifiante face à cet homme. Il était assez grand, et sous ses vêtements sombres brodés d'argent se distinguait une puissante musculature. Mathias avait des cheveux brun-roux coupés court, et des yeux verts, du même vert que les émeraudes. Ce regard était pénétrant. Plus, c'en était presque hypnotique. Malgré ses traits durs, l'homme dégageait un immense charisme, tellement qu'on aurait presque pu palper l'aura qui l'entourait. Tout cela, couplé à ses aptitudes physiques et son habileté au combat, fit comprendre à Melian pourquoi elle percevait tant de respect dans les voix de Sloan et de Doc lorsqu'ils mentionnaient son nom. Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration pour cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait que de nom, et encore!

-C'est elle? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Mathias, répondit Sloan en avançant d'un pas. J'ai été dépêchée pour aider à sa capture. Je croyais que ce serait facile, j'ai néanmoins été surprise par son esprit et sa combativité. Tu connais mes capacités, et tu sais que je n'exagère pas. Aussi aimerais-je qu'elle soit testée afin d'intégrer l'ordre, termina-t-elle simplement.

Mathias hocha la tête. Même si elle le trouvait impressionnant –et qu'elle le savait à la tête d'une bande de voleurs– Melian sentit qu'il y avait en lui un homme juste et droit. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Quel âge as-tu? s'enquit-il.

-Treize ans, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Es-tu pleinement consciente du rôle que les membres du SI:7 sont parfois appelés à jouer, et en acceptes-tu la charge?

Melian décida que Mathias lui plaisait bien. Malgré son jeune âge, il lui parlait comme il parlerait à un adulte, sans la prendre de haut.

-Oui, je le suis, acquiesça-t-elle en relevant fièrement la tête.

Mathias resta pensif un moment, puis se releva en s'adressant à Sloan.

-Elle est très jeune. Cependant je ne doute pas de ton jugement, chère Sloan. Tu as maintes fois prouvé ta valeur, et j'accepte de la soumettre à un test afin de déterminer ses capacités. Je te la confie entre-temps, dit-il en retournant derrière son bureau.

Voyant que l'entretien était sur le point de s'achever, Doc, qui jusque-là était resté silencieux, intervint.

-En fait, Mathias, nous aurions une autre requête, annonça-t-il.

Mathias se montra surpris, mais accepta tout de même d'écouter le gnome. Celui-ci rapporta les faits à son supérieur. Lorsque Doc eut terminé, ce fut Mathias qui prit la parole.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela en vaut la peine, répondit-il finalement. J'ai tiré nombre d'entre vous des geôles de la ville, mais ce jeune homme n'étant pas un voleur…

Il fut interrompu par Melian, qui n'arriva pas à se contenir plus longtemps.

-En quoi cela en vaut la peine? répéta-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Doc voulut lui prendre le bras pour la faire reculer, mais la jeune fille se dégagea sèchement en avançant vers le bureau et en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du chef du SI:7. Celui-ci avait une mine étonnée.

-Ce jeune homme, comme vous dites est mon meilleur ami. Il s'est fait prendre pour que je puisse avoir une chance de m'en tirer! Et vous dites qu'il n'a pas d'importance? Siffla-t-elle.

-Sa vie n'est pas en danger dans l'immédiat. Il restera emprisonné quelques semaines avant que la situation ne change, je peux essayer d'obtenir des informations, mais…

Melian abattit violement son poing sur le meuble entre elle et Mathias.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant! explosa-t-elle.

Mathias, dont les traits s'étaient durcis, ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre.

-Crois-tu réellement être ma seule priorité? demanda-t-il en insistant sur chaque syllabe. J'ai autre chose à faire que de satisfaire les caprices d'une jeune fille comme toi.

-Un caprice? cria-t-elle. Je lui dois la vie! Et vous pensez que je vais rester les bras croisés, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose? J'ai bien vu l'intérêt que vous me portiez, même si vous avez tenté de ne pas le laisser paraître. Vous voyez du potentiel en moi n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, si vous me voulez, faite en sorte qu'il soit libéré, termina-t-elle en relevant fièrement le menton.

Ils étaient tous deux difficilement impressionnables, pourtant Sloan ne put s'empêcher de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Doc, lui, se cacha les yeux avec sa main, de peur de voir la suite. L'étonnement avait cédé la place à la froideur sur le visage de Mathias. Melian sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, mais elle ne flancha pas et garda son regard rivé dans celui de l'adulte. Les traits durs, l'homme la regardait avec colère puis, au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, ne put plus retenir un sourire amusé. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait interrompre autant de fois, et ce, par une gamine de treize ans!

-Combativité, tu disais, Sloan? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête, une note espiègle dans la voix. Je crois qu'on commence seulement à y goûter.

Il redevint sérieux en posant les yeux sur Melian. Il resta pensif un moment puis se décida.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, soupira-t-il finalement.

Un sourire victorieux apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Mathias sa tourna vers Sloan.

-Alors, acceptes-tu de la prendre sous ton aile?

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, intervint une voix en provenance de la porte. Dans un bel ensemble, tous les quatre se retournèrent pour se trouver face à une femme vêtue de cuir noir.

-Alors demoiselle, on n'a donc aucune conscience? Il y a des façons plus simples de s'attirer des ennuis, que je sache. Il faut soit être courageux, soit complètement stupide pour agir comme tu viens de le faire. N'empêche, je n'aurais manqué ce spectacle pour rien au monde!

-Keryn! s'exclama Melian en se jetant dans ses bras, sous les regards étonnés de Doc, Mathias et Sloan.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, moi aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle.

La voleuse l'écarta doucement d'elle.

-Je crois que tu as bien des choses à me raconter, demoiselle


	10. Aerin

-Cela explique bien des choses, murmura Sloan.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard complice de la part de Keryn lorsqu'elle se redressa. La nouvelle venue échangea un regard avec Mathias. Celui-ci eut un hochement de tête puis se détourna. Tous comprirent alors que l'entretien était clos. Une fois dans le sombre couloir, Sloan s'éloigna après un signe de tête. Doc fit de même, après un dernier signe de la main à la jeune fille. Melian dirigea son regard vers la voleuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne put placer un mot. Keryn, reprenant ses habitudes mystérieuses, lui avait fait signe de la suivre. Et comme à son habitude, elle ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si Melian lui emboîtait le pas. Elles empruntèrent plusieurs dédalles pour finalement déboucher dans les gymnases. Ceux-ci étaient déserts pour le moment. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle, Melian leva les yeux. Le plafond se trouvait bien au-delà de leur portée. La jeune fille se dit qu'il devait affluer à la surface du sol car une grande ouverture laissait entrer la lumière naturelle. Melian apprécia immédiatement l'endroit.

Les lieux étaient équipés de nombreux râteliers, tous croulant sous le poids des armes qui y étaient accrochées. Épées, cimeterres, dagues et armes de jet. Il y avait aussi des tapis, des cordes, des poutres et des barres métalliques, tous disposés de façon à travailler la force, l'agilité, la souplesse et l'endurance.

Keryn se dirigea l'un des râteliers. Elle y prit deux dagues qu'elle lança à la jeune fille avant de dégainer ses propres lames. Melian les attrapa au vol tout en adressant un regard interrogateur à la voleuse expérimentée. La jeune fille ouvrait la bouche lorsque Keryn se jeta sur elle. Melian esquiva souplement les premiers coups. Voyant que son adversaire était lancée, elle se rassembla puis bondit sur Keryn, adoptant un style beaucoup plus agressif. La douleur qui était tapie dans son flanc recommença à se faire sentir. D'abord quasi-absente, elle enfla, suivant le rythme de plus en plus exigeant du combat. Cependant, Melian décida de l'ignorer. Elle avait compris la raison de cette altercation au moment où elle avait senti la tension dans ses muscles et la lourdeur de ses mouvements. Parade, inspiration. Attaque, expiration. Melian se coula dans ses lames, extensions même de ses bras. Sa respiration devient moins haletante, plus régulière. Ses gestes étaient plus fluides. Par contre, lorsque Keryn augmenta encore la rigueur de leurs enchainements, Melian arriva au bout de ses limites. La douleur, plus virulente, lui coupa le souffle. Son côté gauche faiblit. Sa jambe se déroba sous elle. La jeune fille se retrouva à genoux, serrant les dents face aux élancements qui irradiaient dans son corps. Après un moment, elle releva la tête. L'approbation et la satisfaction qu'elle vit dans le regard de Keryn lui insuffla une nouvelle énergie. Prenant une grande inspiration, Melian se releva.

-Viens, dit Keryn calmement. Allons discuter.

Melian acquiesça, alla déposer les dagues sur leur support puis se retourna. Elle se sentit intimidée lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'attroupement de voleurs à l'entrée de la salle avait suivi le moindre geste de son combat contre Keryn. Melian emboîta le pas à la voleuse. Elle sentait le poids de leurs regards sur sa nuque, suivit d'un léger murmure lorsqu'elles eurent franchit les portes. Elles marchèrent quelques instants dans le couloir. Melian et Keryn atteignirent d'autres battants. La jeune fille reconnut là les portes des bassins. Elle suivit Keryn, qui les avait franchies. Aussitôt, Melian sentit une bienfaisante chaleur l'envahir. Une brume serpentait au raz du sol. Elle tourbillonna légèrement lorsque la jeune fille s'avança. À ses pieds se trouvait un immense bassin taillé dans le roc. Melian se baissa et caressa la surface de ses doigts, surprise par son agréable température, qui contrastait avec la fraicheur des souterrains environnants.

-L'eau a cette température car le bassin est chauffé par une source thermale, qui passe près du volcan des Steppes Ardentes, expliqua Keryn derrière elle.

Melian se retourna. La voleuse s'était dévêtue et s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'eau. La jeune fille se sentit légèrement intimidée. Keryn ne semblait pas avoir une once de gras sur le corps. Malgré leur apparence fine, ses membres dégageaient une force qui ne laissait planer aucun doute. Le corps de la voleuse était une arme parfaite. Melian se dévêtit à son tour. Elle entra dans l'onde et lorsqu'elle s'immergea complètement, ses longs cheveux noirs formèrent un large éventail autour de son visage. Melian refit surface en prenant une grande inspiration, savourant le contacte de l'eau sur sa peau nue. Elle rejoignit Keryn et ensemble, elles allèrent s'appuyer contre la paroi du bassin.

-Raconte-moi tout, demanda Keryn. Je me doute bien que tu ne t'attendais pas à te retrouver ici.

Melian aurait préféré commencer par poser ses propres questions, mais elle savait que Keryn ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu satisfaction. La jeune fille se résigna donc à raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ. À plusieurs moments, le regard intense que Keryn fixait sur elle la mit mal à l'aise. Elle songea même un bref instant à escamoter certains passages avant de réaliser qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tromper aussi facilement la femme. Melian ne se fit pas interrompre, cependant elle remarqua sur le visage de Keryn tantôt de l'inquiétude, tantôt de la désapprobation. Elle crut même à un certain moment déceler de l'amusement dans les yeux de la voleuse.

-Tu as été imprudente, déclara tout simplement Keryn. Heureusement, tu n'étais pas seule.

Melian eut un regard méfiant pour la voleuse, incertaine du réel sens de cette déclaration.

-Et je suppose que la question qui te brûle les lèvres depuis un bon moment concerne ta mère?

-Était-elle une elfe? demanda tout bonnement Melian.

-Oui.

La jeune fille attendit des détails…qui ne vinrent pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? s'enquit-elle.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, répondit Keryn. De plus, je n'ai pas jugé cette information capitale.

-Mais, commença Melian, les yeux écarquillés, il s'agit de ma vie, de mes origines!

-C'est vrai, concéda Keryn. Mais es-tu surprise par ma réponse?

Melian réfléchit un moment puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Lorsque j'ai répondu à ta question, cela n'a fait que renforcer ce que tu savais être vrai au fond de toi-même.

Keryn se tut, laissant le temps à Melian d'assimiler cette vérité. Elle rouvrit les yeux peu après, une lueur espiègle brillant dans son regard.

-Cet elfe que tu as mentionné, il doit être important pour toi vu la façon dont tu as insisté auprès de Mathias.

-C'est vrai que nous nous connaissons depuis peu Maedhros et moi, mais c'est quelqu'un que je peux malgré cela qualifier d'ami. Il est, de plus, emprisonné par ma faute. Je me devais de réagir, conclut-elle maladroitement.

Keryn ne fit qu'acquiescer, un sourire vaguement amusé sur les lèvres. La jeune fille tenta subtilement de changer le sujet de la conversation.

-Ma mère était elle aussi membre du SI:7?

-Oui, répondit Keryn. Nous le sommes devenues au même moment, il a de nombreuses années de cela.

-Melian attendit quelques instants avant de poser sa prochaine question.

-Avait-elle une chambre ici?

Keryn se redressa, comprenant où sa protégée voulait en venir.

-Oui, mais je l'ai fouillée moi-même en quête d'une quelconque explication. Tu n'y trouveras rien.

-Elle est donc demeurée inoccupée tout ce temps? demanda Melian avec espoir.

-Personne n'y est entré, confirma Keryn, exceptée moi. Je peux t'y conduire si tu le veux.

Le regard que Melian lui adressa en disait long sur le bonheur que lui inspirait cette proposition.

Keryn et elle sortirent de l'eau bienfaisante, se séchèrent puis s'habillèrent rapidement. La voleuse lui fit signe de la suivre. Melian et elle quittèrent la grande salle embrumée et empruntèrent un passage perpendiculaire. Après quelques croisements, des portes apparurent de chaque côté du couloir, à intervalles réguliers. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'entre elles. Aussitôt, Melian sentit sont cœur accélérer. La jeune fille tendit doucement la main. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal froid de la poignée. Elle souleva le loquet en inspirant profondément puis poussa le battant. Celui-ci pivota sur ses gonds sans émettre le moindre bruit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, partiellement éclairée par la lueur diffuse provenant des torches fixées dans le couloir.

La pièce respirait la sobriété. Elle ne comportait qu'un lit simple, une table de chevet et un coffre de bois. Malgré tout, Melian osait à peine respirer tandis qu'elle s'y enfonçait. Une elfe , sa mère, avait foulé ce sol et s'était étendue sur ce lit. La jeune fille alla s'y asseoir et caressa l'étoffe. Keryn, qui s'était éclipsée un moment revint à cet instant.

-Ma chambre est juste à côté, expliqua-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas trouvé d'informations, c'était peut-être faux.

Elle s'était approchée en prononçant ces derniers mots.

-Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Mon respect pour Aerin prônait sur mon désir de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé.

Melian reçut l'enveloppe la gorge nouée. Le papier avait jauni avec le temps, mais les fines lettres tracées à l'encre noire étaient toujours visibles. À Melian…Keryn alla s'asseoir sur le coffre, gardant respectueusement ses distances. Elle essaya de se faire invisible, chose qui ne lui fut pas d'une grande difficulté. La jeune fille hésita quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir.

_Ma très chère Melian,_  
_Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de revenir vers toi. Saches tout de suite que telle n'était pas ma volonté de nous séparer. Je savais que tu finirais par connaître le SI:7, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, et j'ose espérer que c'est en partie dû à Keryn. Tu peux avoir confiance en elle. C'est une femme forte, qui m'est aussi chère qu'une sœur. Maintenant soit bien attentive. Il est vrai que pour toi, je ne suis en ce moment que quelques mots tracés à la hâte sur un bout de papier, mais j'aimerais que tu respectes ma demande : ne me cherche pas. C'est plus sûr pour toi, comme pour moi. C'est peut-être difficile à comprendre, mais c'est essentiel. Si je ne t'ai pas retrouvée, c'est que le moment n'est pas encore venu. Et crois-moi, lorsqu'il viendra, rien ne m'empêchera de te rejoindre, et alors, j'espère, pourrons nous rattraper le temps perdu._  
_Je t'aime,_  
_Aerin_.

Melian replia la lettre, en proie à un désarroi que Keryn perçut facilement. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le dos en soupirant.

-Comment savoir si elle est encore en vie? se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

-Elle ne mentionne rien qui puisse te l'indiquer? questionna la voleuse.

Pour toute réponse, Melian lui tendit le message. Intriguée, Keryn parcouru rapidement les quelques lignes qu'il contenait.

-Elle semble déterminée. Crois-moi, je la connais bien. Si elle veut rester en vie, elle le restera. J'ai confiance en elle.

Melian ne fit qu'acquiescer en silence.

-Je crois bien que tu pourrais t'installer dans cette chambre. Après tout, tu auras besoin de dormir pendant ta formation.

-Et personne ne se demandera pourquoi je prends possession de cette pièce? railla Melian.

-Bien sûr que non. Après notre petite démonstration, soit certaine que toute l'élite sait qui tu es, en particulier ceux qui ont travaillé avec Aerin.

-Super, tout le monde en sait plus long sur moi que moi-même, maugréa la jeune fille.

Keryn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allons, ça suffit demoiselle. Nous allons t'occuper avec ta première leçon. Te sens-tu d'attaque?

D'appréhension, Melian porta ses mains à son côté. Devant son air inquiet, Keryn ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je pensais plutôt à de la théorie. Que dirais-tu de voir la fabrication des différents poisons que nous utilisons? Tu pourras t'en procurer ici même, mais il vaut mieux être prêt à toute éventualité.

Melian se redressa, une lueur intéressée dans l'œil. Elle passa donc le reste de la journée à assimiler toute l'information qu'elle pouvait. Keryn et elle dînèrent avec Sloan et Doc. Celui-ci avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation, mais Melian ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, ressassant ses nouvelles connaissances. Du poison affaiblissant au poison mortel, en passant par les poisons sangsue, douloureux, paralysant ou de distraction mentale, à utiliser de préférence dans telle ou telle situation, leurs composants et leurs antidotes. Elle en était presqu'étourdie. Lorsque la jeune fille alla dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle posa sur sa table de chevet les notes qu'elle avait prises pendant la journée, juste à côté de la lettre de sa mère. Melian s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

-Je te demande beaucoup, je le sais, mais je n'insisterais pas si ce n'était pas aussi important.

Varian Wrynn soupira. La soirée touchait à sa fin, il se trouvait dans son bureau. Vêtu sobrement, il portait un pantalon simple, des bottes hautes et une chemise blanche dont les manches remontées laissaient voir la puissante musculature de ses avant-bras. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient attachés sur sa nuque. Varian passa une main sur son visage aux traits tirés.

-Je ne doute point de tes raisons, ami. Tu as maintes fois prouvé ta valeur, ainsi que celle du SI:7. C'est une grosse faveur, mais je suis en mesure d'enlever la prime sur la tête de la fille. Je ferai aussi en sorte que l'elfe soit libéré à l'aube.

Mathias inclina respectueusement la tête.

-Merci Varian. Sache que je te suis reconnaissant. Si tu n'avais pas pu intervenir, j'aurais vécu l'enfer, dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Mathias se dirigea vers le balcon surplombant les hautes tours du château. Les grandes portes vitrées laissaient pénétrer l'air doux du soir. Au loin, des grillons s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il enjambait la rambarde lorsque le roi d'Hurlevent l'interpella.

-Rassure-moi, je ne le regretterai pas? En vaut-elle vraiment la peine?

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en riant doucement. De ce côté, je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir. Elle a déjà en elle le potentiel de nos membres d'élite.

-À ce point? s'étonna Varian. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un intermédiaire, envoie-là moi, je suis curieux de la rencontrer.

-Entendu. Je te dois bien ça.

-Je croyais que l'on avait cessé de faire le compte de ce genre de services, dit Varian en se détournant.

Le ricanement de Mathias fut avalé par la nuit en même temps que sa silhouette.

Melian se sentait fébrile. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à l'aube, Keryn et elle avait été convoquées par Mathias. Celui-ci s'était déjà arrangé avec le roi d'Hurlevent. Maedhros serait libéré à l'aube. La jeune fille était étonnée d'une telle rapidité d'action. Keryn lui avait dit en riant que l'efficacité de Mathias n'avait pas d'égale. Normalement, Melian n'aurait pas pu se libérer, mais elle obtint la permission d'aller expliquer la situation à Maedhros. La jeune fille avait quitté les souterrains, qui débouchaient dans la cave du bâtiment près des mannequins d'entraînement dans la vieille ville d'Hurlevent. Aussitôt, elle avait mis le cap sur les donjons. La jeune fille était maintenant juchée sur un toit, tout près de la prison. Elle remarqua la tension qui nouait ses muscles. Melian s'étira, puis s'allongea sur les tuiles chauffées par le soleil, les bras croisés sous la tête. Tranquillement, les rues de la ville s'animaient. La jeune voleuse s'assura qu'elle était dissimulée afin de ne pas attirer les regards curieux des passants de plus en plus nombreux. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa rencontre avec Maedhros. Elle avait du mal à imaginer que tout cela s'était passé seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre temps…Melian se redressa, sur le qui-vive.

Maedhros, Sindar à ses côtés, venait de franchir la porte de la prison. Il se retourna en frottant ses poignets endoloris. Le chasseur se questionnait sur la raison de sa libération. Personne n'avait daigné l'en informer. Il espérait seulement que Melian était en sécurité. Justement, celle-ci avait rapidement regagné la terre ferme et s'apprêtait à sortir de l'ombre lorsqu'elle se figea.

-Maedhros!

L'interpellé se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir dans ses bras la personne qui avait prononcé son nom. Ému, il l'étreignit un moment avant de l'éloigner doucement. C'était une jeune elfe, assez grande, aux longs cheveux vert tendre. Ses yeux, d'un blanc éclatant, étaient très semblables à ceux de Melian.

-Ishnu-alah, Maedhros. Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Elenna, dit-il tendrement. Je suis heureux de te revoir moi aussi. Ça fait longtemps.

-Oui, beaucoup trop.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répliqua-t-elle. Est-ce mon imagination ou viens-tu réellement de sortir de la prison d'Hurlevent?

-C'est bien le cas, confirma Maedhros. C'est une longue histoire.

-Tu me la raconteras, fit-elle avec un sourire étincelant.

-C'est qui celle-là? fit une voix derrière eux.

Maedhros se retourna et aussitôt le soulagement l'envahit.

-Melian! Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Je m'étais imaginé le pire.

Il aurait bien voulu s'approcher d'avantage, mais l'air sombre de la jeune fille l'en dissuada.

-Tu connais cette gamine? s'étonna Elenna.

-On peut savoir qui tu traites de gamine? demanda Melian d'une voix basse.

Maedhros, qui sentait la tension dans l'air, décida d'intervenir.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim. Et de plus, je crois que vous avez toutes les deux beaucoup de choses à me raconter. Allons manger, ça nous fera du bien.

Les deux filles acceptèrent, réticentes. Le trio se dirigea vers le quartier commerçant.


	11. Sur le départ

Melian fixait Elenna avec méfiance. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en elle la dérangeait. La jeune elfe semblait prétentieuse, arrogante, sûre d'elle et de sa supériorité envers la voleuse. Melian savait bien qu'elle jugeait sévèrement la nouvelle venue, sans aucune preuve, mais jamais elle n'aurait osé s'avouer que c'était de la jalousie...Après avoir acheté de quoi manger, le trio s'était installé dans un endroit tranquille, derrière la grande cathédrale d'Hurlevent. Depuis quelques instants, Maedhros tentait maladroitement d'engager la conversation.

-Si vous me racontiez ce que j'ai manqué? fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

Il dirigea son regard vers Melian, et celle-ci se réjouit intérieurement de la surprise qu'elle vit sur le visage d'Elenna.

«Elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à être mise au second-plan, pas derrière une «gamine» comme moi» ricana-t-elle en son fort.

Lorsqu'elle répondit, elle prit garde à ne rien laisser paraître de cette pensée.

-J'ai trouvé des informations, répondit-elle.

-À propos de ta mère? demanda Maedhros, l'air agréablement surpris.

-Oui.

-Et où as-tu déniché ça? s'enquit-il.

-Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait adressé un regard lourd de sens à Elenna.

-Tu es trop gênée pour en parler devant moi? dit-elle un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Ça ne te concerne pas, répondit sèchement Melian.

Elenna éclata de rire.

-D'accord, je vois, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Melian inspira profondément pour maîtriser la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

-Et pour ta part, Elenna? continua Maedhros en surveillant prudemment Melian du coin de l'œil. Que fais-tu si loin de Teldrassil?

Celle-ci rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux puis haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'en avais assez de l'inaction, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Je voulais voyager moi aussi, partir à l'aventure et…

Elle s'interrompit en entendant le rire de Melian. Elenna se redressa. Elle avait haussé les sourcils.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être?

-Non, rien, répondit Melian. J'ai seulement du mal à t'imaginer hors d'une ville. Tu devrais faire attention, tu pourrais te casser un ongle.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Elenna de serrer les poings. Melian continua de sourire, incapable de trouver à Elenna un air menaçant. Elle ne possédait aucune arme hormis un long bâton. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Maedhros. L'elfe était complètement découragé de voir comment les choses évoluaient. Découragé et, il était obligé de se l'admettre, un peu inquiet.

-Comme je disais, reprit Elenna, j'ai pensé que je pourrais venir te trouver et me joindre à toi. Nous formions une bonne équipe avant. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu acceptes, dit-elle en souriant. Je ne serais pas un poids, moi, termina Elenna en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

Maedhros intervint avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Il avait senti Melian se tendre. Ce n'était pas un bon signe…

-Melian n'est pas un poids, répliqua-t-il. Je l'ai accompagné par choix et je ne l'ai pas regretté.

-Si tu le dis, enchaîna Elenna, sceptique. J'ai seulement de la difficulté à croire qu'elle puisse t'être utile en combat si tu te sens obligé de la protéger alors que nous ne faisons que discuter. Enfin, regarde-là! C'est une enfant. Elle ne peut t'être d'aucune aide.

Melian se leva d'un bond, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Ses mains étaient fortement tentées de dégainer les lames dormantes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elenna, qui avait suivi son mouvement, sourit en avisant les deux fourreaux.

- Sais-tu seulement comment les tenir?

-Approche, la gamine va te le montrer, répondit Melian d'une voix basse et menaçante.

-N'essaie même pas, tu pourrais te blesser avec ces jouets, ma petite. Et je ne t'aiderai pas si tu te fais mal. Au fait, ce sont des vraies? demanda-t-elle en prenant un air faussement innocent.

-Tu veux peut-être les voir de plus près?

Elenna éclata de rire, mais elle dut s'interrompre; Melian lui avait balancé son poing à la figure. La jeune elfe l'esquiva de justesse. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle serrait les poings.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer, dit-elle en décrochant le long bâton qui se trouvait dans son dos.

- Alors montre-le-moi, répliqua Melian, provocante.

Elenna n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle maniait son arme avec adresse, persuadée de pouvoir vaincre Melian facilement. Cette dernière dégaina ses lames. Même si elle n'était pas habituée à combattre contre ce type d'arme, la jeune fille était confiante. Elle s'élança sur Elenna, sous le regard médusé de Maedhros, qui ne comprenait pas comment elles en étaient venues à se battre.

-Arrêtez! s'exclama-t-il.

Il tenta de s'interposer, mais il fut contraint de reculer afin de ne pas se prendre un coup en plein visage. Maedhros se résolut donc à observer l'altercation, tout en surveillant étroitement les deux combattantes, prêt à intervenir si jamais elles en venaient à tenter de se blesser sérieusement.

Elenna recula de quelques pas. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était surprise devant la technique et la rapidité de sa jeune adversaire. Implacable, Melian continuait d'avancer, déterminée à lui montrer qu'elle était tout à fait apte à se défendre seule. La jeune fille était sûre de sa victoire lorsque le combat prit une toute autre tournure. Elenna, qui se savait maintenant incapable de vaincre Melian au corps à corps, se décida à utiliser ses autres connaissances. Elle lâcha son bâton. L'instant d'après, ce fut un fauve noir aux crocs redoutables qui bondit sur Melian. Celle-ci tomba à la renverse, hébétée par ce qui venait de se passer. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa pas sa surprise l'empêcher de réagir. Elle se souvenait bien de l'étreinte de Sindar sur sa poitrine. Cette fois-ci, elle sut comment réagir. La masse qui l'écrasait était vraiment lourde. Melian dut fait un effort énorme pour replier les jambes, avant de repousser le fauve de toutes ses forces. Dès qu'elle fut libre, la jeune fille roula plus loin et se redressa. Maedhros profita de la distance qui les séparait pour intervenir.

-Ça suffit! cria-t-il en s'interposant. Vous me fatiguez! Je vous apprécie beaucoup toutes les deux, parce que vous êtes de bonnes personnes. Toutes les deux. Et j'aimerais que vous fassiez un effort pour vous en rendre compte. C'est trop demander?

Comme aucune des deux ne bougea, Maedhros continua.

-Melian, range-moi ça et Elenna…enfin, ce serait bien si tu te retransformais, dit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Il fut soulagé de les voir obtempérer. Melian raccrocha ses lames, prudente, tandis qu'Elenna quitta sa forme de fauve. Satisfait, Maedhros leur tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir. Les deux filles le suivirent. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, chacune regarda l'autre d'un œil nouveau, avec une lueur de respect. Néanmoins trop fières pour se présenter des excuses aussi ouvertement, elles se contentèrent de ne plus agir de façon désagréable l'une envers l'autre.

-Je me demandais, commença Maedhros. Comment se fait-il que nous puissions sortir ainsi, sans être importunés d'aucune sorte par les gardes?

Décidant cette fois de faire preuve de tact, Elenna s'éloigna, prétextant vouloir aller se rafraichir au bord du lac. Elle croisa le regard de Melian. Celle-ci, bien que son visage soit resté impassible, laissa entrevoir une étincelle de reconnaissance dans son regard.

-J'ai réussi à arranger les choses, dit Melian en rougissant légèrement.

Avec le recul, elle remarquait comment son attitude envers Mathias avait été déplacée. Maedhros avait remarqué son embarras. Il la regardait avec un air curieux, impatient d'entendre la suite. Melian prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle lui raconta sa fuite sur les toits d'Hurlevent, son réveil dans une pièce inconnue, sa rencontre avec Doc et Sloan, puis l'entretien avec Mathias. À cette partie de son récit, Maedhros ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant. Il reconnaissait bien là l'entêtement de la jeune fille. Il apprécia aussi qu'elle ait fourni tant d'efforts pour le faire libérer. Un moment gêné suivit ces paroles. Melian continua afin de dissiper le trouble qui s'était installé. Elle enchaîna avec l'arrivée de Keryn, son combat et sa discussion avec elle. Vint ensuite la chambre et la lettre. Elle conclut son récit avec sa leçon sur les poisons et son attente de ce matin. La suite, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter…

-Le SI:7, tu as réussi à entrer dans cette organisation? Là, je dois avouer que je suis vraiment impressionné.

-Tu la connais?

-De nom surtout. Je sais qu'elle est affiliée à la royauté d'Hurlevent, en quelque sorte, et que c'est une unité qui se charge de missions plus ou moins spéciales. Sinon, je n'en sais pas plus.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, souligna Melian.

Ils restèrent en silence un instant.

-Ainsi donc, ta mère est bel et bien une elfe, reprit Maedhros. Aerin… Ç'a dut être étrange de lire ces phrases, écrites de sa main, dit-il doucement.

-Pour un moment, je me suis vraiment sentie près d'elle, bien que ça n'ait duré que peu de temps. Pour moi, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Désolée, fit Elenna en s'approchant. J'ai entendu la fin de votre discussion, involontairement, et j'étais trop curieuse pour rester à l'écart, dit-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol. Aerin Chantelombre est réellement ta mère?

Maedhros hocha la tête. Elenna regarda Melian en ouvrant grands les yeux. Celle-ci ne le remarqua pas. Son attention était dirigée vers le chasseur.

-Chantelombre? répéta-t-elle. C'est son nom?

-Le tiens aussi, rectifia le jeune elfe.

-Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais normalement, les enfants ne prennent-ils pas le nom du père? questionna Elenna.

Melian baissa les yeux.

-Normalement oui, mais ma situation n'est pas ordinaire. Je ne connais pas mon père, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-Oh…C'est un humain?

-Oui, mais c'est tout ce que je sais de lui.

-En tout cas, tes cheveux, tu les tiens de lui. Ils sont aussi fins que les miens, mais aucun elfe de la nuit n'a les cheveux noirs.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre petite discussion féminine, intervint Maedhros, mais je dois m'absenter un moment. Je vais acheter de la viande pour Sindar. Je peux vous laisser seules sans qu'il y ait un bain de sang?

Devant le regard –identique– qu'il reçut de la part des deux filles, il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

-Vous avez au moins un point en commun, ricana-t-il en secouant la tête. Allez, viens Sindar, dit-il en se mettant en marche.

Malgré sa plaisanterie, c'est un peu inquiet qu'il s'éloigna. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Lorsqu'il fut parti, les deux filles, mal à l'aise, restèrent silencieuses un moment. Elles ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ou que faire. Elenna s'agita un peu, inconfortable. Après un soupir, elle se lança.

-Je…

-Moi aussi, la coupa Melian.

L'elfe, plutôt que de se sentir vexée, sourit avec reconnaissance. Melian n'avait pas été impolie, elle leur avait simplement évité par ce geste de formuler à voix haute ce que toutes deux auraient eu beaucoup de mal à dire. Comme si cette pensée leur était parvenue au même moment, elles sourient soudain devant leur propre lâcheté. Melian détourna le regard la première. Elle gratta un peu le sol de son pied avant de relever la tête.

-Comment as-tu fait cela? s'enquit-elle.

-Comment j'ai fait quoi?

-Eh bien, tout à l'heure, tu t'es…transformée, dit Melian avec une lueur émerveillée dans les yeux. Comment est-ce possible? Un moment, tout semblait normal et un battement de cils plus tard tu avais complètement changé.

-Ce savoir m'est accessible car je suis druidesse. J'utilise l'énergie de la nature pour lancer des sorts ou prendre l'apparence d'un animal, l'éclaira Elenna.

-Et tu peux devenir ce fauve à volonté? questionna la jeune fille.

-Oui, dans la limite où il me reste l'énergie nécessaire. Quoique ce changement-ci ne soit pas le plus exigeant.

-Il y en a d'autres? s'étonna Melian

-Regarde, répondit Elenna en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sous les yeux médusés de Melian, l'elfe se changea en un ours imposant, lui aussi noir, hormis une trace blanche suivant la ligne du dos.

-C'est incroyable, souffla la jeune fille.

Elle n'était pas encore au bout de sa surprise. Elenna changea encore une fois de forme, prenant cette fois-ci l'apparence d'un grand cerf blanc, aux ramures majestueuses. L'animal s'approcha lentement puis s'agenouilla devant Melian, la poussant du nez contre son flanc. Incertaine, la jeune fille envoya sa jambe au-dessus de son dos. D'un bond, la druidesse se releva. Instinctivement, Melian serra les jambes comme elle le ferait sur un cheval. Elenna commença à avancer, doucement d'abord, puis elle se mit à courir. De cette façon, elles firent le tour du lac, avant de revenir à leur point de départ. La jeune fille se laissa glisser au sol. Elenna reprit sa forme d'elfe.

-Ça me dépasse complètement, dit Melian en secouant la tête.

-Je dois dire que toi aussi tu es impressionnante. Quand tu sors ces lames de leur fourreau, on ne dirait même pas que tu tiens des armes. Ce sont des extensions de toi-même, et pas que des bouts de métal.

-Ça c'est normal. Non attend, je ne suis pas imbue de moi à ce point. Ce que je voulais dire par là, c'est que n'importe qui peut manier des armes de cette façon, mais la magie…

-Tu te trompes, riposta doucement Elenna. Ce qui est naturel pour moi, c'est les forces de la nature, mais essaie donc de me mettre des dagues dans les mains. Je serai bien capable de me blesser moi-même, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Manier les armes de cette façon est un don, au même titre que les capacités à manier la magie. Soit en certaine.

-C'est possible, dit prudemment Melian.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien, sourit Elenna.  
La jeune voleuse dut admettre qu'Elenna avait probablement raison. Elle la fixa un moment. Melian se rendit compte qu'en réalité, la druidesse n'était pas l'elfe qu'elle pensait. Sans l'apprécier autant que Maedhros, la jeune voleuse commençait à comprendre pourquoi il en avait fait une amie. Melian lui trouvait même un air sympathique. Peut-être qu'au fond, elle finirait par s'entendre plutôt bien. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

C'est à cet instant que Maedhros revint. Il était étonné de voir que les deux filles étaient encore entières et, qui plus est, qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'entretuer. Il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers Sindar.

-Tu sais quoi mon vieux? dit-il.

Le fauve attentif dressa les oreilles.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Sindar s'ébroua, l'air complètement d'accord.

En entendant le son de sa voix, Melian se retourna vers lui, imitée par Elenna. Maedhros s'approcha et s'assit près d'elles.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? demanda-t-il à Melian.

-J'en sais trop rien, répondit-elle.

-Eh bien, commença Elenna en hésitant. Je pourrais te conduire à un ami éloigné de la famille. Il était très proche d'Aerin. Peut-être en saura-t-il un peu plus à propos d'elle?

Melian se redressa, intéressée.

-Tu saurais nous conduire à lui?

-Oui, ce ne sera pas facile, car il voyage beaucoup, mais je crois savoir où le trouver en ce moment.

-Excusez-moi, les interrompit Maedhros, mais Melian, n'es-tu pas censée retourner dès ce soir suivre ton entrainement? Et il y a ta mère aussi, qui t'as demandé de ne pas te mettre à sa recherche, tu y as pensé?

Elenna et Melian le regardèrent en silence, le fixant comme s'il venait de proférer une chose complètement ridicule. Après quelques secondes, elles se détournèrent et reprirent leur discussion avec animation.

-Alors, continua Melian comme si Maedhros n'avait jamais rien dit, sais-tu où il est?

Le chasseur soupira. Elenna n'y fit pas plus attention.  
-Je crois bien qu'en ce moment il se trouve dans la région de Gilnéas pour étudier le phénomène qui a frappé récemment la région. Celle-là et la Forêt des Pins Argentés. Il parait que la peste des réprouvés se fait de plus en plus menaçante là-bas.

-Attendez une minute, vous avez l'intention d'aller à l'autre bout du continent pour trouver quelqu'un qui, à notre arrivée pourrait aussi bien ne plus être là, et ce, près d'une zone contrôlée par la horde? s'exclama Maedhros.

-Dans la région de Gilnéas dis-tu? Ce n'est pas tout à côté. Néanmoins nous pourrions tenter notre chance.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Elenna. Ça promet une belle aventure.

Maedhros se résigna à attendre. Il se coucha sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Mais il nous faut nous préparer un minimum. Nous avons besoin de provisions, de matériel, de bandages…

-De ce côté tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Les sorts de restauration sont ceux qui me sont le plus aisés. Sans être aussi redoutable que toi ou Maedhros, je peux me rendre utile en combat. Par contre, je suis avant tout une guérisseuse. Nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter sur ce point.

-Parfait, dit Melian avec satisfaction. Avec un peu de chance, nous réussirons à partir avant ce soir.

-Nous devons toutefois trouver une façon de nous rendre sur place. Nous n'aurons certainement pas les moyens de nous payer un voyage à dos de griffon, surtout si nous faisons des dépenses pour nous préparer. Je peux toujours courir en forme de voyage et prendre quelqu'un sur mon dos sans être ralentie. Cependant il restera encore l'un d'entre vous. Je suis peut-être aussi rapide qu'un cheval, mais pas aussi forte, termina Elenna.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Melian se redressa.

-Ce problème, je peux le régler, fit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Excellent, répondit Elenna. Maedhros et moi achèterons le nécessaire. Pendant ce temps, tu peux voir à régler le problème du transport? Nous partirons après.

Melian hocha la tête.

-Un instant, s'interposa Maedhros. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de venir?

-Très bien, soupira Elenna. Veux-tu nous accompagner Maedhros?

-Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci en sautant sur ses pieds. Puisqu'il ne semble pas y avoir d'autre choix…  
Les deux filles se levèrent à leur tour. Ensemble, ils retournèrent vers le Quartier Commerçant de la ville.


End file.
